The Right One
by thebtvs4eva
Summary: In a different world, where Myka is married to Sam and they have three children. But through an unpleasant incident she meets Helena Wells, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Washington Police Department and her daughter Christina. I'm not too sure where this is going but bare with me please(:
1. Chapter 1

Myka groaned as she leaned over to turn off the alarm clock on her bedside table. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up but it was no use, she was always tired lately. She never thought that raising three children could be so exhausting.

To be quite honest she never really thought about having children before, not even after she was married, it all just sort of happened. But planned or not she loved her children more than she knew she could love anything in the entire world.

Things had been pretty rocky with Sam lately, she had this knawing feeling that if it wasn't for the fact that he was the father of her children, they would have divorced years ago. It was as if her children came on cue, whenever things between her and Sam got bad again, BAM she was pregnant and then for a little while things would be okay but of course that never lasted long. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard some rustling coming from the baby monitor.

"Hello my little angel." Myka said as she walked into her daughter Seren's room. The little girl smiled and cooed at the sight of her mother. "How are you this morning?" The almost toddler just reached out her hands in reply.

Seren was the youngest; she was exactly a year old and six months as of last week. Seren was much different than her older two brothers, Myka knew that all way from the pregnancy. Myka used to excuse that to that to the fact that she was a girl but as the time passed she realized that Seren wasn't like any of the other children. She just barely started crawling, while by this time the others were walking and talking, which Seren also didn't do. She's been taking her to the doctors but all of them just keep saying the same thing; 'she's just a late bloomer.'

Mentally she was fine, she understood exactly what people were saying when they talked to her but she just wouldn't really communicate back.

"What do you say you and I go downstairs and make some coffee and warm milk before the men wake up?" Myka ran her fingers through her daughters little blonde curls. "Does that sound good to you?"

/

"Mommy?" Aiden said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Yes?" Myka answered. She fed Seren another spoon full of yogurt.

"Do you think that after school we could go get some ice cream?" At this question the other two children looked over at their mother, a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Um-yeah sure." Myka smiled. "the hot weather is going to be over soon, so we might as well take advantage of it now."

"Yes." Aiden said as he fist pumped the air.

"Hello." Sam announced his presence.

"Hi daddy!" Pierce loved Sam, he wanted to be just like him. There were times when Myka would walk into her bedroom to find him wearing Sam's coat and hat, looking in the mirror trying to figure out how to tie a tie.

"Hello son." Sam rustled his hand through the little boys hair. "Good morning Aiden."

"Hi dad." The six year old replied absently. He unlike his brother, wasn't too fond of his father, he was the most independent out of all of the children, even the ones at school. Myka always figured it was because he was the oldest child.

"Did you sleep well?" Myka asked.

"Yes I did." He leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Well," He took a sip of Myka's coffee. "I'm off to work."

"Sam," Myka chuckled and gestured to clock on the wall. "You don't have to leave for another thirty minutes."

"I've got a meeting." He shrugged and with that he grabbed his suitcase and was out the door.

"Dad's got of a lot of meetings." Aiden said, taking another bite of his eggs.

"Yes he does." Myka sighed.

/

"Alright give me kiss." Myka told Pierce. They were in front of his pre-school; she had just dropped off Aiden at Kindergarten. He gave her a small, peck on lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as she walked into the building along with the other kids. "Don't forget about the ice cream!" He yelled, turning around for a few moments to get one last look at his mother.

"I won't!" She laughed. "Alright girly," She turned to her daughter. "looks like it just me and you again.

For the rest of the day Myka and Seren went home for a few hours, than they went to grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. They went to the park but only for half an hour because they had to pick up the boys from school.

/

"Okay," Myka said as they walked into the ice cream parlor. "Go pick what you want. But remember in a small cone!" She yelled but it was no use because the boys already had their faces pressed against the glass that guarded the ice cream.

As Myka was paying for the ice cream a huge crowd, most likely for party, came bustling in.

"Here's your change." The man, working the cash register handed her the money.

"Thank you" She said. She looked around for her two boys but only found one. "Hey Aiden where's your bother?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and took another big lick from his chocolate ice cream

"Pierce!" Myka yelled. But there was no reply. She maneuvered around the shop trying to see if she could spot his little body. "Pierce!" Still nothing. "Aiden take my hand." She tightly grasped onto her sons sticky little hand and put it on one of the stroller handles. "Come on."

She ran outside and searched frantically. It was a pretty bare street, no one was really around, which one would think would make the search easier but that almost made it worse because if something did happened to her son, nobody was there to see it.

Helena sighed as she closed the book she was reading and set it next to her. She looked up to check on her daughter, Christina, who was swinging on one of the monkey bars.

It was days like this that were her favorite. She had the day off from work so she could spend it with her daughter. She really did feel bad for working o much but being a single parent isn't easy, someone has to pay the bills after all plus a raise a child at the same time. When she took the job of being the chief Medical examiner of the Washington Police Department she knew of course that it would be time consuming, but it paid so well and even though it was far from home, she figured that it would be nice for and Christina to have a fresh, new start.

Suddenly she heard a sniffling noise coming from the bench next to her. She looked to see the most adorable little boy sitting on it, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other held an empty ice cream cone. She cautiously walked over to him, kneeling on the hard pavement.

"Hello." She said softly. The boy removed his hand from his face and looked at her. "Are you alright darling?" The boy just shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I was at the ice cream shop," He choked out. "and I saw a squirrel, I wanted to play with it so I chased it but now I'm lost it. And I can't find my mommy." Another round of tears began to swell in his eyes. "And I dropped my ice cream!." He held up his dirty cone, he said it as if that were the worst part of the experience.

Helena heart ached for the poor boy. His lip was quivering as he tried to hold back his tears. She lightly wiped away the tears that had escaped and rolled onto his cheek.

"It's alright sweetheart." She whispered. "We'll find your mommy and I will buy you another ice cream cone. Does sound like a good idea to you?"

"Yes." He sniffed.

"Righty ho than." She smiled and held out her arms, the little boy reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Christina!" she called.

"Yes mummy?" The girl answered.

"Come on dear, we're going to get some ice cream." At that statement she rubbed Pierce's back.

"Sam, answer your phone!" Myka yelled into her cell. She had been running up and down the block for ten minutes now, going into shops asking people if they've seen her son, each of them being completely useless. She decided to head back towards the direction of the ice cream parlor.

"Mom." Aiden said tugging at her shirt.

"Hold on honey." Myka kept pushing rushing forward. "Sam this is an emergency."

"Mom." Aiden said again but was ignored. "Mom!"

"Yes Aiden?!" Myka said exsasperatingly.

"Look!" He yelled pointing to a woman, who had just walked out of the parlor, holding a little boy who looked just like Pierce.

"Pierce!" Myka yelled, running as fast as she could, well as fast someone who was pushing a stroller and with a six year old clinging to their shirt could. "Peirce!"

At his mother's voice Pierce immediately turned and saw his mother running towards him.

"Mommy!" He reached out his hands and Helena gently set him down on the sidewalk. "Mommy!" He yelled again as he clumsily ran towards Myka.

"Oh my God." She breathed a sigh of relief s she wrapped her arms around his tiny little frame. "Are you okay?" She checked his body for anything.

"Yeah mommy I'm fine." He said. "I'm sorry. I was chasing a squirrel and I got lost. But it's okay because this lady helped me and bought me another ice cream because I dropped mine." He hung his head when he said the last.

Myka looked up to see a beautiful woman, with long black hair, standing off to the side, her arm wrapped around a little girls shoulder.

"Hello." Helena smiled and stuck out her hand for Myka to shake. "I'm Helena Wells. I found your son at the park nearby. I knew thatthere was only one ice cream store around this area so I decided to go there and wait for you, I figured you would return."

"I'm Myka Martino. Thank you so much." She shook the other woman's hand.

"Oh no matter, your son truly is a marvelous young man." Helena said. "And who are you?" She looked down at Aiden.

"I'm Aiden." The young man smiled a toothless smile.

"Hello Aiden." Helena suddenly noticed the young baby sitting on the stroller, her mouth covered in chocolate ice cream. "Oh my goodness," Helena knelt down so that she was level with the little girl. "you are the most precious thing I have ever seen." The little girl cooed and smiled at the woman.

Myka didn't say anything she just watched the interaction between Helena and her children. She was so entranced by this woman in front of her. She was beautiful and kind and so..elegant.

"You have beautiful children Myka." Helena said as she stood up.

"Thank you ." Myka smiled. "I take it this is your daughter?" She gestured to the young girl who stood off to the side, silently watching the interaction.

"Oh yes." Helena put her hand on her daughters shoulder. "This is Christina. Say hello darling."

"Hello." The girl said in a similar accent as her mothers. "Your son is very funny." She giggled.

"Oh Pierce?" She ran her hand through her sons light brown hair. "Yeah he's quite the comedian." The little boy just looked up and gave his mother a wide, devious smile. "Helena there must be some way that I can repay you."

"Oh no darling it's fine." Helena waved it off.

"No, I-I need to give you something in return. Anybody who helped my son the way you did needs to get something out of it." Myka smiled softly.

"Why doesn't she come over to dinner?" Aiden said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"That sound like an excellent idea." Myka smiled. Helena looked at the woman and children in front of her, all of them were so beautiful, they all stared at her with big, hopeful eyes. And the way Myka smiled at her just about made her heart stop.

"That sounds lovely." She finally said.

"Great!" Myka beamed. "Here is my address and phone number." Myka wrote down the information on a piece of paper that she pulled out of her purse. "Does seven sound good?"

"Seven is wonderful." Helena took the paper from the taller woman.

"Alright well see you at seven." Myka began to maneuver the stroller. "Goodbye. And thank you both so much. Say goodbye guys."

"Goodbye!" Aiden said. But Pierce ran up to Helena and tugged on her jacket, gesturing for the woman to kneel down, which she did.

"Thank you for saving me and buying me ice cream." He whispered in her ear.

"You're very welcome darling." She whispered back and the little boy threw his arms around her once again. After a few moments he untangled himself from the woman and joined his family.

"Bye!" He waved and Helena and Christina waved back.

Myka had never seen Pierce act that way with anybody before, except Sam. He never liked it, especially lately, when people touched him but the fact that he let this woman carry him was absolutely astounding.

'Who was this Helena Well?" She thought to herself as she made her way to her car. 'Well I guess I will just have to find out tonight.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the feedback you guys(: I know these chapters are moving a little slow but I'm just trying to set things up, if you have any questions or comments feel free to message me!**

"Aiden!" Myka called from the kitchen as she tossed the salad for dinner. "Aiden make sure your brother is completely clothed before Helena and Christina get here! Aiden!" She called again but there was no reply. She walked out into the living room to find her son lying on the couch reading The Wizard of OZ. "Aiden!"

"What?" He said innocently. Looking up from his book.

"Go make sure your brother is dressed please." He sighed as he got up from his comfortable spot and ran down the hall.

"Piercy!" He yelled. "Mommy says not to be nakey when Christina and Helena get here!"

"God," Myka sighed. She looked down at Seren who was in her playplen in the middle of the room. "You brother's will be the death of me Seren." She just gave her a mother toothy grin.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Myka looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:10, she was a relieved that they were a little late because to be quite honest she was definitely not going to be ready by seven. If only she knew that Helena did that purposely because she knew what it was like to play hostess and also get yourself plus your children ready on time.

"Hello." Myka said when she opened the door. "Please come in." She stepped aside so the two girls could enter.

"Hello Myka." Helena greeted. "Thank you so much for having us over."

"Oh please thank you. You truly are a life saver. I'd hate to think what would have happened to Pierce if you hadn't been here to help him." Myka led them into the living room. She said that last part a bit softer. The mere thought of anything terrible happening to her son was too much for the younger woman.

"Myka," Helena gently put a comforting hand Myka's arm. "I'm sure everything would have turned out fine either way." She gave the other woman a reassuring smile.

"Mummy." Christina pulled on her mother's jacket.

When Helena looked down she saw her daughter holding a glass bottle up towards her.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Thank you Christina." She took the bottle and handed it to Myka. "We brought some sparkling, apple cider."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you." Myka said. "Let me just go put this in the fridge." She left and went into the kitchen.

Helena and Christina both shed off their coats and neatly set them on the couch. Christina walked over to where Seren was and began playing with her.

"Helena!" Pierce yelled excitedly as he ran into the room and jumped on the other woman, wearing nothing except his dinosaur underwear.

"Hello my dear boy." She picked him up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh my goodness," She said as she noticed his attire or lack of one. "where are your shirt and trousers?" Peirce just shrugged. "Righty ho than," she chuckled. "why don't you go get me your clothes and I will help you change into them."

"Okay!' She gently set him down and he took off running down the hall again.

"Mummy look!." Christina called. "She's got my finger!" Helena walked over to her where her daughter and Seren were. Seren's tiny little hand clasped tightly over Christina's index finger. "She's so cute."

"Yes she is. Just like her mother." She mumbled.

"Okay I've got my clothes." Pierce came hobbling over.

"Alright. Come over here than." Helena sat down the couch. "Hand me your shirt please." Peirce have her a gray shirt with Woody from Toy Story on the front. "Thank you."

"I can't wait until you meet my daddy." Pierce said as Helena put his shirt over his head.

"I'm sure he's a wonderful man." Said Helena.

And just as if it was on cue Sam walked through the front door, setting down his briefcase and hanging his keys. He gave out a long sigh as he walked into the living room. He was greatly surprised to find a strange woman and a child there.

"Oh Hello." Helena said just as she finished getting Pierce's pants on.

"Daddy!" Peirce clung onto Sam's leg.

"I hope you guys don't mind having spaghetti-" Myka trailed off when she saw her husband. "Oh Sam." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. " I'm glad your home." She had forgotten that Helena and Christina were there until she looked over to where Sam was staring. "Oh I'm so sorry! Sam this is Helena Wells and her daughter Christina."

"Hello." Sam finally said.

"Thank you for letting us come over on such a short notice." Helena shook his hand.

"Why of course!" He gave her a small smile. He turned to his wife. "Myka is dinner ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I made your favorite."

"Great! Come, let us go into the kitchen."

Dinner was a bit rowdy at first. Trying to get all the children settled was kind of a hassle. Helena couldn't believe that Myka did this every night on her own. Helena only had Christina and that was hard enough on her. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have three children, two of them being boys.

Even though Myka did have Sam she really was practically raising them on her own, he was no help at all he just sat there in his own little world, completely oblivious to anything that was going on around him.

Helena helped out a little with feeding Seren so that Myka could actually eat herself.

"How do we know what dinosaurs sounded like if we've never really heard one?" Aiden asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest, we don't really." Helena answered. "when you have an animal's skull and an idea of the shape of the neck and chest, you can put some constraints on what kind of sound will be made. In terms of knowing what their range or exact nature of vocalizations might have been... nobody knows, or is ever likely to know."

"So they could have sounded like ducks?" Aiden asked with his eyes brows raised. Helena couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Myka at the moment.

"Probably not. But never say never right?" Helena smiled.

"Are you learning about them in school?" Myka took another bite of her salad.

"No, I was watching Jurassic Park earlier and I was just wondering." He shrugged.

"So," Sam said. "Helena what part of England are you actually from?"

"London." She answered. "Born and raised."

"And what brought you to Washington?" Sam set his empty plate aside.

"Well I was offered a job as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Police Department. It was just too good of an offer to turn down." She set her plate aside as well.

"Wow that's great." He took a drink of his water. "But still Washington and London are so far away from each other. From your family I mean. It's quite a commitment to make."

"Yes well I figured I figured it was time that Christina and I had a change of scenery. We do love adventures." She rubbed her hand on her daughters back. "You never know what's around the corner." She looked at Myka this time.

"How far away is London from Washington?" Aiden asked.

"It's about 3,600 miles." Myka answered. "Is that right?" She turned to Helena.

"Um yes I think that's about right." Helena said.

"Mama's so smart." Pierce taking another bite of his spaghetti. "She knows everything!" This caused everybody around the table to laugh.

"Well no one can know everything Peirce." Sam got up from the table. "Excuse me, I apologize but I have some work that I must catch up on. It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Wells." Helena stood to shake his hand.

"Miss." She corrected. "Thank you again for having us over."

After dinner, while the children played in play room Myka and Helena sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Dinner was lovely Myka." Helena said. "The best Spaghetti I've ever had."

"Thank you." Myka gave her a small smile. "It's my mother's recipe."

"Are you originally from Washington?" Helena took a sip of her tea.

"Um no I'm from Colorado." Myka said. "Like you I moved here because of my job."

"Oh, really?" Helena sat up in her chair. "What did you do?"

"I was a Secret Service agent." Helena's face beamed with excitement.

"Are you bloody serious?!" She all but yelled. "That's amazing! You must know some very important information."

"You could say that." Myka chuckled. "Sam was my partner, that's where I met him." Helena cringed internally at the man's name. Even if he was a decent man he wasn't all that nice to be around. He acted as if it was an absolute burden to have such an amazing family. Hell, if Helena had Myka as her wife she would treat her like a queen. Myka was so beautiful and kind and smart, anybody would be lucky to have her, not mention the fact that she was a fantastic mother.

"But I quit after I got pregnant." Myka broke the Britt's train of thought. "I knew that it would be too hard to have a child and for both me and Sam to be working as much as we did."

"Children do change everything don't they?" Helena chuckled. "More than you can imagine."

"Tell me about it." Myka sighed. But it wasn't a sad sigh it was the kind of sigh you hear someone give when they think of something that makes them happy. Or they remember a fond memory from their childhood. "Working for the secret service is probably one of the hardest jobs in the entire world and yet being a mother has taken a bigger toll on me in every way, than being an agent ever did."

"Did you think you were going to be a good mother when you first found out you were pregnant?" Helena got up and took her and Myka's cups over to the sink.

"I didn't think I was going to be a mother period." Myka stared off into space. "That was my sister's territory. She was going to get married and have children while I was going to be the independent one, who's entire life revolved around her job." Myka sighed again but it wasn't the same sigh as before this one was filled with remorse.

"You know," Helena sat down on the chair beside Myka this time instead of across. "It's okay to say that you didn't want any of this. I didn't want Christina at first. I was so afraid that I would be a terrible mother and screw up her up, I've met so many people who's-who's parents had done that to them." Helena trailed off for a moment. "But then I realized that I might not get this chance again. And I also knew that I didn't have to BE like everyone else. This was my child and I would raise her the way I knew child should be raised. I would be fair and I would be kind and I would be there for her whenever she needed me. But most of all I would support her no matter what, as long as she was happy."

"Christina really is an exceptional girl." Myka said softly. "I have no idea how you do Helena, raising her all on your own."

"You're practically doing it on your own as well." Myka looked up at the other woman when she said this. "You know with Sam working as much as he does and all. And you have two more than I do. I have no idea how YOU do it."

"I have no idea what I am doing most of the time." Myka chuckled. Helena put her hand on Myka's thigh.

"It doesn't look that way to me." Helena gave her a small smile.

"Mummy." Christina interjected. "I'm tired." She yawned.

"Oh my goodness." Myka said as she looked at the clock. "I had no ida it was getting so late. The boys must be exhausted."

"Not really." Christina rubbed her eyes. "They still seem pretty awake to me." The women laughed as they both stood up from the their seats.

"Well that's only because they're excited that you're here." Myka poked Christina playfully.

"How about you come over to our house next time?" Christina asked. "I would love to show Pierce and Aiden my toy animals collection."

"I'm sure they would love that." Myka smiled at the little girl.

"Well I guess this goodbye for now. Thank you for dinner." Helena stuck out her hand for Myka to shake. Which Myka did but she let it linger there for a little longer.

"No, thank you." Myka slightly tightened her grip on the other woman's hand before letting go.

"Good night Myka." Helena said softly.

"I didn't know we were going to have company for dinner." Sam said as he took off his watch and set it on the table.

"Well you would have if you bothered to look at your phone." Myka slipped underneath the covers of their queen sized bed.

"I already told you that I was busy. I wasn't purposely ignoring you." He shot back.

"Sam, Pierce could have been kidnapped or gotten run over by car!" Her voice got louder. "Okay, I was having a fucking panic attack!."

"What could I have possibly done Myka?!" He yelled back. "God, what do you want me to do? You always do this."

"Do what?!" She turned and glared at him.

"Make me feel bad for something that I had nothing to do with!" He got into bed next to her.

"Sam," Myka exhaled. "it's just that you're never around and I get frustrated when you don't answer your phone in my time of need."

"Alright fine I'm sorry." He gave in but she knew that he didn't really mean it. "I'll answer my phone more." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look tired." He said as he turned off the lamp. "You should get some sleep."

But Myka didn't get any sleep. She stayed up most of the night thinking about Helena and what the woman had said earlier about her practically raising her children on her own. She couldn't help but wonder how different it really would be to not have Sam in the picture anymore. Sure having a job wasn't easy but she had done it before. Sam really wasn't doing anything that she already didn't know how to, she would love for just once for her to be the bread winner and him to stay home with the children.

'It's sad,' she thought t herself. 'that I don't know what it's like to be in a marriage where everything is split up fifty fifty.' She looked over at her sleeping husband. 'Things obviously aren't changing on their own, so perhaps I will just have to change them myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Myka was standing in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. It had been three days since Helena and Christina had come over for dinner. And as each day passed Myka thought more and more about what Helena had said; not just about how she was practically raising her children on her own but about everything. She realized how right Helena was, particular about admitting that it was okay to say that she didn't really want this life but it happened and now that it did she couldn't imagine it without her children.

There was time that if you would have told her that by the age of thirty five she would be married and be a full time mom living in the suburbs of Washington, she would have laughed in your face or punched it because it seemed so outrageous. And in the end it was kind of an insult because she had worked so persistently to be everything that her sister wasn't. She worked hard in school and even harder at her job. She made it all the way to the secret service, she was literally on a first name basis with the President of the United States of America! And now…now she was making fruit salad for her son's soccer team and making a mental note to go down to the local craft store to buy more glue so she finish the family scrap book.

Before her talk with Helena she would scold herself anytime she would wish that her life would be different because saying that she didn't want this life was basically saying that she didn't want her children. But she came to find that it's not her children that she resents having, it's the fact that she let this life completely overcome her. She could still be Myka Bering this kick ass Secret Service Agent who could kill a man in ten seconds and at the same time be Myka Martino the loving, devoted wife who would do anything for her family. And Helena was living proof that a working mother could do it all on her own.

She couldn't even get started on thinking about her Sam's relationship. Of course everybody has their problems but was it normal for a wife to not feel anything for her husband anymore? Or maybe she never felt anything to begin with. But no that couldn't be right. There was something there when they first got married. Perhaps she did love him but maybe the problem was that she wasn't _in_ love with him.

Myka's phone buzzed on in her pocket causing her to jump a little . She pulled it out to see that she got a text from an unkown number. When she opened it, it read:

**'**_**Hey I wanted thank you again for the dinner the other night(: And Christina and I were wondering if you and the kids would like accompany us to the zoo tomorrow?'**_

_** 'Oh it's Helena by the way.' **_

_ 'We would love to join you guys! The kids will be so excited to see you two again.'_

_**'Great! Well the park opens at ten but I figure that's a little early. So how does eleven-thirty sound?'**_

___'Eleven-thirty sounds fantastic(:'_

_**'So at eleven-thirty we will meet at the front gate and I'm buying the tickets. No arguing.'**_

_** 'And don't even think about purchasing them right now online because I already did.' **_

"How did she even?" Myka said to herself.

_'Fine but I buy the food.'_

_**'Deal. So it's a date?'**_

_ 'It's a date.'_

/

"Oh look there they are!" Peirce yelled as she jumped from the stroller and ran across the pavement to Helena and Christina.

"Be careful!" Myka called after him but he barely slowed down his speed. Myka watched as Helena scooped him up and enveloped him in a hug. "Unbelievable." She whispered, still not getting over the fact of how comfortable Pierce was with the other woman.

"Hello." Helena greeted Myka as the taller woman strolled up. "I'm so glad that you could come."

"Oh no of course thank you for inviting us. AND buying the tickets." Myka smiled. "And how are you Christina?"

"Very good thanks." The girl replied.

"You know you don't have to hold him." Myka gestured towards Pierce. "I know how heavy he can get."

"Oh no I love it." Helena beamed. "It's been a long time since I've held a youngster in my arms like this."

"Alrighty than." Myka began to push the stroller. "Shall we?"

"Okay so the map says the nearest exhibit to the entrance is the Sea Lion exhibit." Myka said as she scanned the Park map.

She heard Christina chuckle. She looked over to see the little girl nudging her mother.

"What?" Myka look from mother to daughter, she could see Helena's cheeks had grown a dark shade of pink. "What's so funny?"

"Mummy's afraid of seals." Christina giggled. Helena looked up to meet Myka's eyes.

"I sort of had a traumatic experience as child." Helena said embarrassed.

"What happened?" Aiden asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Well it isn't that bad really," Helena sighed "when I was about eleven my entire family went on vacation in SanDiego and my cousins raft got caught in the current and since I was the closest I went after it. And when I was half way there a seal popped up about three feet in front me nearly giving me a bloody heart attack. We had a stare down for a while until it went back under the water and I positive that it was going to eat me."

"Did he eat you?" Pierce whispered his eyes bulging out of his sockets, completely engrossed in the story. Myka and Helena couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy.

"No," Helena said after she remained some composure. "thankfully it did not."

"Okay so I guess we'll skip the sea lions today." Myka laughed. "Oh! The giraffes!" Myka pointed at the map and jumped up and down. "Let's go see the giraffes!" Helena was quite surprised at Myka's excitement. She couldn't help but notice how adorable the woman looked.

"Oh yes mummy, I love Girrafes!" Christina pulled on her mother's other arm, which wasn't occupied by Pierce.

"Okay giraffes it is then." Helena smiled. "Lead the way Mrs. Martino."

Myka couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She was used to being alone with the children, she barely remembered what it was like to have an actual conversation with another adult. But Helena wasn't just another adult, she was so captivating in everything she did.

Myka felt like she was finally where she belonged. Their families were so comfortable around each other it was if they weren't two separate families but one. And Pierce was completely in love with Helena. He barely left her side the entire time. Even Aiden seemed to open up a little bit, especially with Christina. It was probably because she was close to his age, it also helped that he was quite mature for being six.

Helena treated Myka's children like they were her own. Myka couldn't quite place these weird vibes that she kept having all day. For once she just let herself go, she felt the way she did before she got together with Sam; young and carefree. Just enjoying life and having a good time.

Helena noticed that Myka was loosening up quite a bit. She could see the real Myka shining through and she was more beautiful than ever. Especially with her white, mid-thigh, summer dress. The way it showed off Myka's long, tan, slender legs was enough to make her mouth water. She most definitely did not look like she had three children.

And God her children were so precious, all of them melted Helena's heart. And she loved to see how well Christina adapted to them. The young girl was absolutely infatuated with Seren, she always did say that she wanted a little sister.

"Mommy!" Aiden said, it always sounded like the boy was yelling because his voice was so high.

"Yes sweetheart?" She answered.

"Can we go see the lions?" He asked.

"Yeah of course we can." She nodded. Pierce roared but it came out sounding like Simba's did on the first lion king when he tried to scare off the hyenas.

When they got to the Lion exhibit Myka said that she needed to go to the restroom, so she left Helena alone with the kids.

"Wow." Christina gasped as she looked at the large cats. "They're so big..and hairy."

"Look Seren," Helena held the infant in her arms so that the little girl could have a better view. "look at the lions." The girl cooed and she pointed her finger at the animals. She mumbled something that somewhat sounded like the word kitty but Helena couldn't tell for sure.

Suddenly they saw something fly over the fence and hit one of the lions straight on the head. Helena turned to see two teenage boys throwing what looked like to be peanuts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned them.

They looked at her but completely ignored the woman and threw another one, hitting the lion once again. She could tell that the creature was getting very irritated.

"Hey!" She yelled again. "Don't do that! He obviously doesn't like it."

"Look lady," They threw another one. "We're just," another "having" another "a little" another "fun!" one more.

The last one just about did it and pissed the animal off completely. It jumped onto one of the big rocks near the edge of the cage and gave out big, angry roar.

The two teenage boys took of running, Aiden and Christina screamed, Pierce and Seren began to cry and even Helena herself yelped in terror.

"Oh it's okay," Helena said, mostly to Seren and Pierce. "It's alright." She sat down on the nearest bench. "He can't hurt you see? There's a giant cage blocking him. Oh that gave you quite a fright didn't it darlings?" She wiped the tears from Seren's eyes.

When Myka came back from the ladies room she returned to a helpless looking Helena who was gently bobbing a sobbing Seren in her right arm and hugging a tear streamed face Pierce in the other. Even though Christina and Aiden weren't crying they didn't look too well themselves.

"What happened?" Myka asked with a hint of concern as well as confusion in her voice.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Helena defended. "It was these bloody stupid teenagers who were throwing peanuts at the lion," Seren reached out for her mother, so Myka took her from Helena but the little girl only seemed to calm down for a little while. "and the thing got so pissed off that it gave out this huge roar and scared all of us all half to death!" Helena stood up, with Pierce wrapped around her like a little spider monkey.

"It was so scary mommy!" Aiden said as he put his arms around Myka's waste.

"But cool at the same time." Christina added. Helena put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. It was at this point that Seren decided to cry again.

"Oh Seren," Myka soothed. "It's alright don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry baby girl. Look smile just like mommy." Myka gave her daughter sweet, comforting smile.

"Mama." The girl said and hid her face in her mother's chest but she seemed to calm down quite a bit, which was a good sign.

"Oh you poor things." Myka couldn't help but chuckle. She thought it was adorable how flustered and irritated Helena was over the entire situation. She could tell that she was quite angry over the children getting so upset. It seemed like such a frightening thing to her and she was an adult woman, she couldn't imagine it must have been like for the kids. "I think it's time for dinner. We could all use some food in our bellies after a day like this don't you think?"

They decided to go to a nearby diner about a mile away, they had good food for both the adults and the children. When they got there however the hostess told them that they didn't have a table big enough for all of them but they did have two small booths available, so they would have to split up. They opted to have Aiden Pierce and Christina in one booth and Myka Helena and Seren in the other.

"Alright," Myka looked pointedly at her sons. "You can sit with Christina but you must behave do not give her a hard time because if you do she will tell me."

"Yes mommy." The boys answered in unison.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be just fine." Helena said as they scooted into the booths.

"Yes but my boys can be quite a handful." Myka murmured

"So will it be separate check ladies?" The waitress asked.

"No." Myka said before Helena could even open her mouth.

"Alright so what'll it be?" The woman blew a bubble with her gum.

After they ordered and waited on their food Helena thought that this would be the perfect time to really get a chance to know the green eyed woman more. She figured their last talk had been quite successful and she enjoyed it much more than she liked to admit.

"So," Helena began. "How have you been Myka..I mean really been?"

"Better I suppose." Myka answers shyly. She wasn't sure how much she should open up to the other woman. Myka was never was one to talk about her problems or feelings..or anything that involved showing her more vulnerable side.

"And everything's alright with Sam?" Helena asked tentively.

"Things are alright." Myka looked down at her hands. " it's not easy you know...with the kids and..just everything." Helena nodded in understanding. "But," Myka continued. "You really made me think about things when you were over the other night. What you said it really resonated with me."

"Well I meant all if it you know." Helena gently put her hand on the other woman's, causing Myka to look up into her brown eyes. "Things don't always turn out the way you planned them to. When you're young you think that you're gonna lead this great adventurous life and you have all the time in the world, then suddenly you're sitting at the kitchen table at one o'clock in the morning a half eaten pie in front of you wondering when the hell life got so serious."

"I don't really mind the serious part." Myka said. "It's just..God-" Myka ran her hand through her hair exasperatingly. "When did my life get so.." She trailed off trying to think of the right word. " BORING." Helena couldn't help but laugh. "I used to be fun and alive but..and honestly it's not even the kids fault it's mine."

"You've made them your number one priority." Helena finished. "Putting your needs second which is alright but sometimes you need a day all to yourself. And I hope.." Helena stopped, thinking for a moment, wondering if she should finish her sentence. She ran a hand through Serens soft curls before she finished. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but I don't think that Sam has been much help either. He doesn't seem very active in your guys' lives. I don' t see why not, all of you are just so amazing and I know it's not my place but-"

"No." Myka interrupted. "You're right. I wish he were around more but sometimes he makes things harder. It's usually easier without him honestly but then I get lonely and I know it sounds selfish-"

"No," Helena shook her head. "No Myka it's not selfish. You deserve attention too. You deserve someone who's going to come home to you and tell you how lovely you are and watch the children so you can go relax because you deserve some time to yourself as well. God," Helena looked out the window for a moment. "if you were mine…I mean If I-if I were Sam, I would treasure you more than anything. Because women like you are rare. You go above and beyond and your husband needs to learn appreciate that."

The food arrived a few moments after Helena finished talking. They ate in silence for a while. Myka thinking long and hard about what the Britt had just said, it wasn't even really about what she said but how she said it. She sounded so sincere and even a little angry, like she was mad at Sam for his treatment towards his family. But of course Helena was right, again. Myka had never heard someone speak to her that way, someone be so relentlessly honest. Someone caring for her was such an estranged feeling and it made an even bigger impact because she had just met this woman less than a week ago.

On the other end Helena was quite content with what she said. At first she thought that she might have gotten a little carried away but she realized that she was only telling the truth and Myka did something to her that she couldn't really explain or even understand. Helena knew that she had a habit of developing small, innocent crushes on people, particularly women, but this wasn't just a crush, this was something deeper. Sure it had a little bit to do with Myka's outside beauty because she was absolutely stunning in every single possible way a person can be but it was really what was on inside that attracted her. She hid so many things, there was so much yet to be discovered and Helena was determined to get to the core of this marvelous woman. And she knew if anybody could do it, it was her.

They talked a bit more, however this time they focused on Helena; mostly on minor details like where she grew up and what her job was like. The woman truly was quite fascinating. And the fact that she did it all on her own was..admirable to say the least.

Suddenly Myka's phone rang.

"It's Sam," She said, almost apologetically. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at Angie's diner." She answered.

"Why are you there?" He sounded confused.

"Well, the kids were hungry after the zoo so we took them to go get something to eat." She took a bite of a french fry.

"We? Who are you with?" He knew that Myka didn't have much friends, especially ones that she would go to the zoo with.

"Helena and Christina." There was a long pause.

"Who?" He repeated.

"Helena and Christina Sam remember they came over for dinner the other night?" Myka rolled her eyes at her husband's forgetfulness, she wouldn't have really cared if it wasn't for the fact that he did that quite a bit.

"Oh right," He said. "well it's just that I came home expecting to have dinner but you're not here and I'm kind of hungry-"

"Sam," Myka chuckled. "I told you that we were going to the zoo, last night remember? Besides you're a grown man you can make yourself something, I mean don't you have phone? Order a pizza." And with that she hung up on her husband. Needless to say she had never done that before but she had to admit if felt kind of good, a little empowering, like things evened out for a moment.

Helena looked at Myka, a small smirk playing on her lips, her eyebrows raised.

"So," Myka smiled. "How about some dessert?"


	4. Chapter 4

'If you were mine…' That's what Helena had said, before quickly catching herself and slyly replacing it with 'if I were Sam…" but either way Myka would belong to her. And wasn't that a thought?

A thought that Myka had been reflecting on for hours, as she sat at the kitchen table drinking tea, it was late..or early depending on how you concede it. She hadn't been able to sleep, mostly because she wasn't tired but also because as she laid awake in her bed, with her husband sleeping next to her, she ran over what Helena had said to her at the diner. She didn't notice it at first, she was too busy thinking about Sam and their relationship but now all that was on her mind was what it would be like if she were Helena's?

She wondered how it would be to wake up in the morning to the other woman sleeping next to her, her beautiful raven hair sprawled out on the pillow. How would it be to make Helena's favorite dinner? How would it be to give the children baths and tuck them into bed together? How would it be to sit in the study, the fireplace illuminated in the backround, as they laiy curled up on a couch reading their favorite books or maybe even just talking? And how would be to have Helena make love to her and vice versa?

Myka found herself completely lost in that last thought. Her breath hitched as she let her imagination run wild. She had flashes of Helena kissing her, their bodies writhing together, hands roaming, moans filling the air, she could literally smell Helena's perfume, feel the other woman's tongue run over her body.

Myka didn't know why but she had this feeling that Helena knew very well how pleasure a woman. Sam wasn't too bad in bed to be honest but she couldn't even remember the last time they had sex. Men were much different lovers than women and Myka had slept with a few women in her time but she never told her husband that. Probably because to her those women were sort of sacred, something she liked to keep to herself. She was very fond of those memories and she supposed that in some way Sam wasn't worthy of knowing them.

"Myka," She turned to see her husband standing behind her, his tired eyes squinting at the kitchen light. "are you alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh, okay." He turned to walk away but he quickly turned back. "You know I was thinking that on Saturday we could go to my dad's ranch for the day. If you want you could invite your a-a friend. Helen."

"Helena." Myka corrected but her features quickly softened and she gave him a small smile. "I think that will be fun. The kids will be really happy."

Helena was absolutely thrilled when she got a call from Myka. And when Myka told her about the ranch she was still excited but not as much as before, she didn't know how she felt about spending the day with Sam and his family but at least she got to be with Myka and the kids and who know's maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Wow." Christina gasped as they pulled into the large estate. "it's so big!."

"Indeed." Helena agreed observing everything as she drove down the amazingly long driveway.

"Look mummy horses!" The girl almost jumped out of her seat trying to get a better view of the animals.

"Yes they are beautiful." They had finally reached the front of the house and they quickly spotted Myka and the children getting out of their own car.

"Hey guys!" Myka waved to them as she took Seren out of her car seat.

The two families met in the middle in front of the giant white double doors of the mansion.

"How are you guys?" Myka asked. She gave Helena a hug that lasted a little longer than intended.

"We're great, thank you so much for inviting us." Helena smiled.

"Well actually it was Sam's idea." She turned and looked at her husband.

"Oh," Helena had a surprised look on her face. "well that was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah well the kids seem very fond of you and your daughter." He shook her hand.

"Helena! Helena!." Pierce skipped towards the woman and jumped into her arm.

"Hi Christina!" Aiden greeted the young girl.

"My point exactly." Sam mumbled.

"Are those my grand babies?!" A voice boomed from the top of the porch. Everybody looked up to find a blonde woman in a very long colorful blue dress with far too much make up on.

Helena went to set Pierce down but his grip around her neck only seemed to tighten. He really hated his grandma; she was rather weird and a little scary at times.

"Hey mom." Sam was the first to speak. He jogged up the stairs towards his mother and gave her light kiss on the cheek. "Well come on," He looked down at his family. "come say hello to grandma."

Myka was the first to move and join her husband.

"Hello Elizabeth." She hugged her mother in law. "Say hello Seren." But the girl just made a sour face and hid it in her mother's neck.

"She's just tired." Myka chuckled. Helena was now standing behind Myka, Pierce's grip getting tighter by the minute.

"And you must be Myka's friend!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh yes hello," Helena struggled to stick out her hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Helena Wells."

"Oh nonsense!" The woman slapped Helena's hand away. "No need for handshakes, you are a guest in my home and I do hugs." Before Helena could react the woman had her arms tightly wrapped around her, she could feel her press on nails digging into her back. "Oh my goodness is that Pierce?!" The boy just shook his head. "Oh come here my beautiful little angel." She pried the little boy away from Helena's grasp. She was rather strong for an old lady. Pierce looked at Helena like she had handed him over to the devil himself.

Elizabeth gave him a hard, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"And who is this?" She gestured towards Christina.

"Oh this is my daughter Christina." Helena said. "But she's just getting over a cold so I wouldn't touch her." She lied, trying to spare her daughter from getting a death grip hug herself.  
"Aiden!" The woman squealed. "Give grandma some sugar!" The little boy walked across the porch as if he were heading to a funeral. She did the same to him as she did to Pierce.

Inside the house looked almost identical to the one in Gone with the Wind, the one that belongs to the O'Hara's. It was so big there wasn't enough furniture in the world to fill it up and the furniture they did have was either an antique or really tacky.

But Helena couldn't deny that this was definitely the biggest estate she had ever seen. She almost gasped at the beauty of the plantation when they went outside. Acres and acres of the greenest grass she had ever laid eyes on.

Sam's father, Michael was sitting out there waiting for them, a glass of cold ice tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was tall like Sam but had dark black hair. The children seemed to like him more than Elizabeth, he seemed very old fashion. He took a liking to Helena quite quickly but she didn't like him at all. He just kept staring out her and she hate's when people do that, especially men. He looked at her with Sam's eyes, grazing over her body and licking his lips every now and then.

Helena saw how much fun Christina was having as she rolled around in the grass with the boys. They were playing a game of tag. It looked much more enticing than anything that was going on, on the porch. Sam's mother would just not shut up. She talked so fast that Helena could barely keep up with her. So every now and then she would jut nod and give her a small smile, hoping that was the right reaction to whatever the woman had just said.

She considered going over and joining the children but she realized it would be so cruel to leave Myka alone with these people. She than wondered how in the hell she could stand it, she acted as if none of this bothered at all. But Helena figured that seven years was a lot of practice and she probably just learned to zone them out completely.

But boy did Myka look absolutely ravishing today; Sam paid barely any attention to her, he was completely engrossed in whatever his father was talking about, something to with some business agreement he made recently.

"You know," Myka finally spoke. "I think I'm going to give Helena a tour of the estate, if that's alright?" She looked at Michael when she said this.

"Oh yeah sure." He nodded. "Just make sure stay clear of the east wing, we're doing some work out there."

"Will do." The two women both stood up. "Sam," She looked down at her husband. "would you take Seren?" He looked at his parents for a long while before he answered.

"I think she'd much rather go with you." He said. "I'd hate for her to start throwing a fit and you not be here."

That was the biggest load of bullshit Helena had ever heard. She had never met a baby that was as quiet as Seren, ever. Hell she held Seren plenty of times before and the girl was as calm as summer day in May, except for that one time at the zoo of course but that wasn't her fault. The point is that Helena was practically a stranger and Seren had never fussed once, she highly doubted she would give her own father any trouble.

She could see Myka getting very irritated. So she put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Well," Helena intervened. "I haven't held her all day." Helena took the little girl from her mother grasp. "And perhaps a walk would be good for her any way." She gritted through her teeth. She took Myka's hand and led her down the porch stairs, she knew that if she didn't leave right then and there she was going to kill Sam with her bare hands.

"So," Helena said after they had walked in silence for about ten minutes or so. "how much is a place like this wroth?"

"I think Sam's grandfather bought it for about four million." Myka answered. Helena stumbled a bit almost dropping Seren.

"Wow." She choked out. "Well it was worth it." Myka just chuckled and nodded. Helena softly ran her thumb over Seren's soft, little hand. She could feel the tension radiating from the other woman.

"What's Seren's middle name?" She asked, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Madeleine." Myka ran her hand through her curls. "Aiden's is Grant and Pierce's is William. What's Christina's?"

"Kathryn." Helena answered. "What's _your_ middle name?"

"Oh no." Myka shook her head, her cheeks beginning to blush. "I'm not telling you."

""Why not?!" Helena stopped walking and turned towards Myka.

"I hate it." Myka kicked the dirt beneath her.

"I bet you it's not worse than mine." Helena challenged.

"Well what's yours?" Myka smiled.

"George." Helena made a face and Myka couldn't help but laugh. "You see? Yours can't possibly be worse!" Myka was desperately trying to catch her breath she was laugh so hard.

"You're right it isn't" She said after she finally remained some composure, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"So what's yours than?" Helena put a hand on her hip.

"Ophelia." Myka blushed still. "Like Shakespeare."

"Ophelia." Helena repeated. "I like it. It's very unique and beautiful." They began to walk again but after a few seconds Myka put her hand on Helena arm stopping her.

"Wait.." Myka had a big grin on her face. "so your name is H.G. Wells?"

"Oh do shut up!" Helena began walking again, leaving another breathless, teary-eyed Myka behind her. "No! Wait I love H.G. Wells! He totally rocks!"  
The walk took an hour altogether, there really wasn't that much to see but they took their time, stopping every once in a while to enjoy the scenery or just let Seren crawl in the grass for a few minutes.

"Come on son." They could hear Sam's voice as they rounded the last corner of the house. "The horse is all ready for you."

They turned to find Sam picking Aiden up and walking over to a great, big brown stallion with a saddle on it.

"No daddy!" The little boy yelled. "I don't want to!"

"Oh come on buddy it will be fun." Sam mounted him on the horse.  
"Mamma!" The boy reached out his hands towards his mother for help.

"Sam," Myka chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I don't think he wants to."

"Oh nonsense!" Michael piped in. "Sam was riding a horse before he could even walk!"

"Daddy no!" Aiden yelled again trying to squirm out of his father's grasp.

"Sam just get him down from there! He doesn't like it!" She went to get her son but before she could do anything Sam climbed on the back behind Aiden and sped off so fast that there was a huge cloud of dirt left behind. She could hear Aiden screaming in terror the entire time.

"Sam!" Myka screamed. "Sam!"

Sam went out about a hundred twenty yards before he made a sharp turn and went bacl. Aiden was still screaming holding on to the horse's saddle for dear life.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Sam said as they galloped back over to the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Myka yelled. She took a red faced Aiden down from the horse, he wrapped his arms around her neck and began to cry.

"What? I was just trying to show him-" Sam jumped down from the saddle.

"I don't give shit about what you were trying to show him!" She snapped. "He told you he didn't want to get on!"

"Oh come on the first thing I learned to do was ride a horse!"

"Well he's not you!" Her green eyes were blazing with so much anger they almost looked red. "He's afraid of heights! And that horse may not very big to you but it is to him!" She stalked back up the stairs and grabbed her purse.

"Oh come on Myka you're blowing this way out of proportion!" He followed behind her.

"Give me the keys." She held out her hand, he just gave her a bewildered look. "Key's Sam!" He reluctantly took them out of his jean pocket and gave them to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I am leaving. I just can't be around you right now" She looked at Helena. "Come on, let's go. I'm terribly sorry you had to see this."

Helena tried to say her goodbyes to the Martino's without making anything anymore awkward. She took Christina's hand and followed Myka out the front door to their cars.

"Where are we going mommy?" Pierce asked as Myka strapped him in his booster seat.

"I don't know honey, a hotel maybe." She answered.

"You could come to my house." Helena said on the other side of the car as she buckled Seren into her car seat. "I'd hate for you to be all alone. Besides the kids could have like a slumber party."

"Yeah!" The children beamed.

"Alright," Myka gave in. How could she say no to all of those cute little faces? "but first we have to quickly stop by the house to get some things."

"So what shall we have for dinner?" Helena asked as she Myka set her things down on her couch.

"Oh I don't know," Myka sighed. "we could order pizza."

"That sounds marvelous." Helena clapped their hands together. "Would guys like pizza?"

"Yeah!" The kids all jumped in excitement.

"But don't forget I like pineapple in mine." Christina wrapped her arms arm's around her mother's middle.

"Of course I won't darling." Helena leaned down and kissed her daughters hair. "But first you need to shower."

And just as Helena said that Pierce walked over and sat on Myka's lap, who was sitting on top of one of the cushions on the couch.

"Oh," She made a face. "yeah you too bud."

"Okay how about you take care of the food and I will be in charge of getting the children situated?" Helena bargained.

"Sounds good," Myka stood up. "but Seren's still pretty clean she didn't do much today anyway, so she doesn't need a bath but just to let you know Pierce is a little scared of being left alone in the bathroom he thinks some sort of monster is going to crawl of the drain and eat him."

"Right, so I will stand guard and make sure that doesn't happen." She smiled at the little boy.

"Alright so I'll get started on that pizza." Myka picked up Seren from her stroller and headed into the kitchen to call the local Pizza place.

"Okay so Christina you will be using mummy's shower and when you're done keep the water running for Aiden but please make sure it's a suitable temperature I'd hate for him to get burned." The girl nodded and skipped off to her mother's room. "And you," Helena picked up Pierce. "you will be having a bubble bath young man. How does that sound?"

"Good." He nodded.

"Righty ho than."

"Okay so I got the pizza but it won't be here for another-" Myka trailed off when she walked into the bathroom to find Pierce and Helena both covered in bubbles, there was more water outside of the bath on the floor than was inside the actual tub. "What happened?" She walked carefully so that she wouldn't slip.

"We uh-" Helena stood up and began wiping herself down with a towel. "well I was teaching him how one would battle a bathtub monster…if one were so inclined to."  
Myka looked over Helena's wet attire, she could see perfectly through the other woman's white blouse. She didn't realize she was staring until Helena turned around and picked Pierce up out of the tub and wrapped a big, fuzzy, towel around him.

"I'm not scared anymore mommy!" Pierce exclaimed excitingly. "Helena showed me how to fight off the monsters!"

"Did she?!" Myka ran her hand through her sons damp hair. "That was very nice of her. Now I don't have to sit with you the entire time." She took Pierce from the other woman arms. "I'm going to go take him to get changed. I suggest you do the same." Myka chuckled as she looked Helena drriping wet cloths up and down.

The pizza arrived twenty minutes later. They ordered two medium boxes just to be sure they had enough.

They laid in the middle of Helena's living room on a giant pile of blankets and pillows, beneath a sheet fort that Helena and Christina made. Myka was a bit surprised by how creative those two were. They made it Indian themed. They turned off all the lights and set up tiny lanterns that they put on their driveway for halloween and placed them all over the room. Luckily they were battery operated because 3 children really could not be trusted with something as flammable as a candle.

"Okay so you three," Helena pointed to Pierce, Christina and Aiden. "will be sleeping out here. Myka and Seren will take my bed and I will sleep in Christina's room."

"Oh no we couldn't." Myka put her hand on the other woman's thigh. "We'll take Christina's bed."

"No-" Helena shook her head. "I will not have you two sleeping on that tiny little thing, not in my house. Besides there's plenty of room for the both of you on mine, I want you to be as comfortable as possible." Myka smiled softly at Helena. She was always so considerate of her and her children. The two women stared at one another for a few minutes just basking in the each other's presence, taking in how beautiful the other looked, with the dim flickering lights reflecting off their eyes.

Seren yawned and leaned her head back on her mother's bossom.

"It looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Myka stood up.

"Oh allow me show you where my bedroom is." Helena stood as well and took Myka's hand, leading her down the hallway to the last room on the right.

Myka loved Helena's bedroom, it was quite large and it had a bookshelf filled almost entirely with books, some looked pretty old but most of them seemed relatively new. Red and brown seemed to be the main colors. The room had a sort of antique look to it, it felt like she was back in the Victorian age. When she saw the other woman's bed she understood what she meant about there being enough room for her and Seren. Hell there was enough room for five people to sleep in it. It also had very intricate carvings in the wood frame, everything was just so beautiful. She would love to have a room like this.

"There's extra pillows and blankets and what not in the closet." Helena said as she turned down the red sheets on her bed.

"Thank you." Myka said as she set Seren down on the mattress. "Your room, your entire house is so beautiful. You have great taste." She sat down next to her daughter.

"One of the many perks of it just being me and Christina, I can decorate everything the way I want it. Christina's father would have never let me do this." She ran her hand over her wooden bed post a lost look clouding over her eyes. Myka opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Mama." Seren whined. "Babba."

"Okay baby." She quickly stood. "She's thristy." Myka explained. "Um I'm just going to go get her something to drink. Do you mind watching her for a sec?"

"Oh of course." Helen smiled down at the little girl. "It's come to be one of my favorite things to do."

"Thank you." Myka said gratefully. She brushed her shoulder against the other woman's as she walked towards the bedroom door.

Helena rounded to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Seren, her head propped up by her hand. It had been such a long time since she had such a small child in her bed again. She always wanted to have more children but she never got the opportunity. She felt bad because she knew how much Christina yearned for siblings. But as she looked at Seren rolling around in her red sheets she realized that in some way Christina did have siblings now and Helena felt like a mother to these children as well.

"Alright baby girl." Myka broke Helena's train of thought as she walked into the bedroom holding a sippy cup in her hand filled with water. "Here you go." She handed the bottle to her daughter, who took it and drank half of the liquid in mere seconds.

Myka crawled into bed on the other side of her daughter that wasn't occupied by Helena.

"I'm sorry about today." Myka looked at both Seren and Helena when she said this. "With what happened between me and Sam it wasn't very…mature of me to lose my cool like that, especially in front of you and Christina."

"It's alright darling." Helena gave Myka a reassuring smile. "You were just mad, we do things we don't usually do when we aren't in our right minds."

"But my anger was justified right?" Myka asked softly. Helena wasn't sure what to say, it really wasn't her place to express her opinion on something that wasn't any of her business. "I just get so frustrated at Sam when he does things like that. He tries to make the boys be just like him but he doesn't understand that children aren't their parents. They have their own thoughts and personalities. Aiden isn't like him, he would much rather prefer to read a book than go outside and play football. I suppose he got that from me." She looked down at her hands. "It's just that when I saw him just take off with Aiden like that, I could hear him screaming and I just I don't I-I lost it."

"Don't think about it anymore tonight." Helena put her hand on Myka's wrist causing her to look into her brown eyes. "What you need is to sleep on it." She moved to get up but Myka gently grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can stay here. There's plenty of room." She gestured to the queen sized bed. "I would very much like you to stay." She said shyly.

"Alright." Helena smiled as she laid back down, cuddling into the infant next to her. "I'll stay."

It took about ten minutes for all three of them to drift off, Seren squished between them like a little sandwich. The only things they could hear was the sound their own heartbeats and steady breathing and the children giggling from the living room as they watched Finding Nemo.

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys(: I'm sorry it took me a while to update. The next chapter will be picking up with the following morning, I think it will be a good one. I'm still trying to set up everything, I feel like things are going painfully slow, I promise I'll try to speed things up. If you guys have any comments or suggestions just message me!-Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and words of encouragement you guys! And a special thanks to john6lisa for helping write this chapter((: Here's a link to a song that will be mentioned later just in case you wanna listen to it: watch?v=2g_FD_sYazk**

Helena woke up the next morning to the feel of a little body crawling on her stomach. When she opened her eyes she saw little green eyes staring back at her, giving her a toothy grin.

"Good morning Seren." Helena cooed, her voice came out a little more hoarse than usual. She looked over to see a still sleeping Myka, Helena smiled at the other woman. She wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

Helena looked over at the clock and saw that it was eight-thirty, she figured that Myka hasn't gotten to sleep in like this very much lately.

"Alright," Helena sat up slowly. "come on darling." She quietly slipped out of bed, threw on her silk robe and picked up the little girl. "Let's go get something to eat shall we? Does that sound like a good idea?" She kissed Seren on the top of her head where her messy, blonde curls were.

When Helena walked out into the living room she was surprised that the rest of the children were awake already. They were all sitting on the couch watching TV. They had taken down the sheet forte so they could see the screen.

"Good morning children." Helena greeted. When she walked in a little further she could see that they were watching SpongeBob Squarepants. 'Only Americans could come up with a TV show about a talking sponge who lives under the sea with his bests friends which include a dumb starfish and a squirrel.' She thought to herself, she never admitted it but she thought it was rather entertaining at times. Sometimes in the morning she would be late for work because she would get caught up in watching it with Christina.

"Morning mummy." Christina said.

"Helena!" Pierce stood up on one of cushions. "I like your TV."

"I rather enjoy myself." Helena chuckled. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Shhh." She put her finger over her mouth. "Mommy's still asleep." She whispered. "I don't want to wake her just yet. Follow me to kitchen please and we'll discuss what we're going to make for breakfast."

Once in the kitchen Helena and Christina were both rummaging through the cupboards trying to find something suitable to eat. While the two boys sat silently at the kitchen table playing with their toy trucks.

"Oh Mummy we could make waffles!" Christina held up the pancake mix.

"Oh I forgot we had that." Helena chuckled. "Would you boys like some waffles?"

"Yes please." Aiden said shaking nodding his head ferociously.

"Well now I know what you like." Helena laughed at the young boy. He looked like he had just been offered a million dollars. "Okay so I have some eggs and I probably could make some bacon as well. Right," She nodded. "well I'm going to need some extra pair of hands. Who would like to help?"

All the children's hands shot straight up including Seren's, which was the biggest response she's had to something Helena had ever said before.

"Aces!" Helena beamed. "Shall we begin than?"

Myka stirred in the bed as she began to wake up, she hadn't slept like that in years. At first when she saw the unfamiliar room around her she began to panic a little but then she remembered the previous day's events and retained where she was and relaxed back into the silk sheets. She turned over to see that Helena and Seren were both gone.

'What time is it?' She looked over to see that the clock read 9:05. 'Oh my god did I really sleep that long?!' But she couldn't deny that she felt more rested than ever. She slowly got out of bed, her muscles felt relaxed and loose.

She looked over her surroundings. It really was a beautiful room the whole feel of it was just so..homey…comfortable..inviting.

She walked over to the bookshelf at the front of the room. As she scanned it, she came to find that she and Helena had very similar tastes in literature. She couldn't help but smirk when she came across a shelf completely filled with books written only by H.G. Wells. But as she looked closer she realized that there was a Shakespeare shelf too and a Stephen King shelf as well. There were many varieties of works; fiction, biography's, thrillers, mysteries, romance.

Myka put down a copy of The Pride Prejudice when she heard a banging sound and music coming from outside, most likely in the living room or something. Or so she thought.

She crept out slowly at first, she walked out in the living room finding that nobody was there. She followed the sound of the music and ended up in the kitchen. What she saw before her was probably the cutest thing she had ever witnessed.

Aiden and Christina were standing on a little stool pouring milk into a big, blue bowl. Pierce was pouring orange juice into individual cups, he had a bit of flower on his nose and cheek. And then her eyes finally set on Helena who was flipping bacon on the stove, Seren resting on her hip as she swayed to the music that was booming from the radio. Myka recognized the song as Be my baby by The Ronettes.

"Mommy!" My Pierce squealed when he saw his mother standing by the kitchen door. He ran to her, his little Buzz Lightyear pajama pants slightly falling, revealing his matching underwear.

"Good morning Peirce." Myka laughed as she swept her son up from the ground and kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on here?"

"We're making you breakfast!" He sang out, raising hands triumphantly.

"Well it smells amazing." She smiled. She walked over to where Helena was, she was still dancing, her back was turned away from her, the britt was in the middle of placing the last batch of bacon on the plate.

"That smells good." Myka said behind her.

Helena twirled around, her face blushing a bit at the fact that Myka had caught her dancing.

"Oh hello." She breathed out. "Sleep well?"

"It was probably the best good night's rest I've had since.. well probably before this one was even born." She tickled Peirce's protruding stomach.

"Well I'm glad." Helena smiled softly. She and Myka had another staring contest, where they just looked at each other, enjoying the tingly feeling they would both get in the pits of stomach.

Myka looked over Helena who had her hair up in a messy ponytail; there was some flour on her hands and neck. She had a little white apron on over her red, satin robe. She looked so natural, so beautiful like something almost angelic in a way.

Helena noticed how tranquil and poised Myka looked today. Everything about her was jus glowing; her eyes, her skin, her smile, her hair. This whole day..hell the past couple weeks felt so..surreal.

"Mummy." Christina snapped both women out of their deep thought's, they both looked at the young girl.

"Yes darling?" Helena asked.

"The um-bacon's burning." The girl nodded to the stove. Myka and Helena turned to see that in fact the bacon was burning.

"Oh bollocks!" Helena turned the stove off and took the pan off it and over to the sink where she turned the cold water on. A cloud of smoke now filled the air. "Well that was a close one." She sighed.

"Mrs. Cooper said that if you breathe in smoke for too long, you could develop asthma and die." Aiden said in a very serious tone as if he were preaching the sermon at the Sunday morning Service at church.

"I think you'll live." Myka joked as she set Pierce back down on the kitchen floor. "So what can I help you with?" She walked over to Helena.

"Um well I guess you cut up the strawberries." She pointed to the fridge.

"Okay." Myka strode over to the refrigerator but just as she was taking out the delicious fruits she could hear her phone ring.

"It's daddy!" Aiden announced as he took out her cell phone from her purse. Helena took a quick glance at Myka. She could tell the woman didn't want to speak to him but they both knew that she should. After all she couldn't ignore him forever.

"Okat thanks bud." Myka said as she took her phone from her son's hand.

She walked outside into the living room to answer it.

"Hello"

"Myka where are you?! I've called you like ten times!" Sam's voice boomed on the other end.

"I'm at Helena's." She sat down on the couch.

"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry that you got so upset."

"You sorry that I got so upset?! You're not sorry for what you did to your son?!" She retorted.

"I still don't understand why you're mad at me!" His voice raised to her tone.

"Sam," She ran her hand through her hair. "you were acting like a complete jerk the entire day! You have no consideration for anybody but yourself! If your son tells you that he doesn't want to do something, that he really does not have to do, don't make him just because it's what you want!"

"He was being a baby!" He yelled. "He's six years old God damnit he shouldn't be afraid of something as stupid as riding a fucking horse! I always tell you not to coddle him so much!"

"You are not seriously turning this around on me are you?!" She raged. "You DON'T get to have an opinion about how I raise my children because you know what?! You are NEVER around! You don't _really_ know what it's like. And besides if riding the horse was so stupid why did you make such a big deal about it?"

"Look," He sighed. "will you just come home so we can talk about this?" Myka looked at the kitchen door for a moment before she answered.

"I will be home…later." She finally said. "But what I think you and I need is some time apart. We'll continue this tonight."

"Fine." He relented. "but next time don't ignore my phone calls." She heard the line end.

She tossed her phone on the cushion next to her. She began to rub her temples with her hands, she felt tears beginning to weld in her eyes. She wasn't so much sad as she was angry. She couldn't believe that she had let their relationship get this bad. It was never easy with Sam, even right from the beginning, but now she could barely stand to be in the same room with him. He wasn't even willing to try and fight for them. All he cared about was trying to put her in her place. But Myka being Myka never made that an easy task; especially if they disagreed on something that had to do with their children.

She knew that whatever they were going to talk about that night wasn't going to resolve anything. They were just going to continue arguing until they get so tired of it that one of them goes to sleep in the guest room. Because that's what always happened.

Helena had heard Myka yelling at Sam on the other side of the kitchen door. She couldn't quite make out what she was saying but it was obvious that she was angry. It was quiet now; she waited for the other woman to return but she didn't.

"Christina," She said. "sit down on this chair please." She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. The girl did as her mother asked. "Here." She placed Seren on her lap. "Watch her for few minutes will you? Make sure you have a tight grip on her so that she doesn't fall."

"Okay mummy." The girl wrapped her arms around Seren's tiny frame.

"I'll be right back." Helena took off her apron and set it on the counter before she walked out into the living room.

She walked slowly at first just in case Myka was still talking to Sam; she didn't want to interrupt them. But once she saw the other woman, sitting on the couch, her face in her hands, her body shaking a little, she was by her side seconds.

"Myka," She whispered. "what's the matter is everything alright?"

Myka slowly lowered her hands and looked at the other woman. Helena could see now that her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." Myka sighed. "I just talked to Sam and we had a fight and-" Myka began to get upset again, fresh tears were brimming her eyes.

"Shhh." Helena put her hand on her back and began to gently stoke it.

"It's alright I understand. Husbands and wives fight all the time."

"No." Myka shook her head. She maneuvered herself so that her body was facing the other woman. "Sam and I we've been fighting like this for years. We just can never seem to get along, about anything. The fact that we have fought more than we've done anything else is just…" She trailed off. "I thought it was suppose to be easy doing the marriage thing and the kids thing but I guess when you're with someone who's not actually willing to commit there's really no point."

"But you did love him at first right?" Helena took Myka's hand in hers. "You thought he was the right one because he's good looking and comes from a wealthy family and has a good job that pays more than enough to take care of you and the kids. He was the safe choice." Helena's eyes clouded over the way they had the night before. She was obviously reminiscing on something.

"You know I thought I was in love with him." Myka whispered. "But now that I compare it to what I have felt towards other people..I'm not sure any more."

"What you've felt towards other people?" Helena asked.

"Well yeah I had one other really serious relationship before Sam." Myka explained. "It was a long time ago now; I was in college. She was my roommate."

"Your..your roommate?" Helena said surprised. "So it was a girl?"

"Yeah..her name was Sarah." Myka didn't know why she was telling Helena this, she certainly never shared her experience with Sam. But something about this women made her feel like she could tell her anything and Helena would never judge her. "She broke my heart. And when I met Sam I guess he was the first person I was actually interested in and I just didn't know if I could bear losing someone else that I cared for again. Maybe that's why I married him..I was scared of being alone."

"Oh Myka," Helena scooted closer and ran her hand over Myka's thick curls. "you're never going to be alone. And you should do what you know is right for you and the kids. Don't let anybody tell you what to do because in the end your choices will affect your life and your children's lives. Your happiness means as much as anybody eles's."

Helena's brown eyes showed nothing but honesty and kindness, something Myka couldn't remember seeing in anybody else before. This woman understood her, it was like she lived it all before, she knew what thoughts were running though Myka's mind without having to ask.

Myka felt Helena's thumb brush over her cheek wiping away a tear that she didn't even know had fallen.

"Now," Helena stood up and pulled Myka with her. "let's go eat some breakfast and not think about this anymore. Let's just enjoy the day shall we?"

Myka smiled and nodded but before Helena turned around she stopped her and quickly wrapped her arms around the woman's middle, bringing her into a tight hug.

Helena tensed up at first but once she realized what was happening she relaxed and aloud her hands to settle on the woman's back.

The hug only lasted a few moments but it was more than just an embrace, it was Myka's way of saying thank you, words could not express her gratitude for all that Helena had done for her.

They parted slowly, they stood there for a few seconds holding each other's hands.

Than they both simultaneously looked over at the TV and saw Patrick and Sandy talking with Spongebob on the screen.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?!" Sandy raged.

"Not until four." Patrick answered.

Both women laughed at the cartoon.

"I really do love this show." Myka confessed.

"As do I," Helena chuckled "but don't tell anybody that." She added quickly.

"I promise." Myka smiled. "Let's go eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Christina asked as she took a sip from her Orange Juice.

"Yeah what are we doing?" Aiden said, his mouth full of food, syrup all over his face.

"Whatever you guys want." Myka wiped the sticky substance off her son's cheeks and chin.

Everybody around the table was silent; trying to think of something.

"Well we could go down to Montgomery Park and have a picnic." Helena was the first to speak.

"Oh yeah! They have a lake there, I mean you can't swim in it but you can feed the ducks!" Christina said completely thrilled by the idea.

"Oh yeah mommy can we go?!" Pierce lilted.

"Of course we can." Myka nodded. "That sounds like a great idea but first everybody has to get ready, I'm sure by the time we're all showered and dressed we'll be hungry so I'll pack some sandwiches."

"So is everybody done?" Helena asked. Everyone around the table nodded. "Okay so you kids go out into the living room and watch your show for a little while, while I'll clean up in here."

"Oh no I will do the cleaning." Myka insisted. "You made this entire breakfast for us." Helena opened her mouth to argue. "I won't take no for an answer! So go relax, get ready and allow me to take care of this mess."

Helena gave in, knowing there was no use in arguing with the other woman.

"Fine." She sighed and took Seren from Myka. "Come along children!"

Myka was right; by the time everybody was showered and ready to go it was twelve-thirty and the kids were beginning to get a little hungry.

The park was no more than two miles away, they opted for just going in Myka's car since it could fit all of them.

Once at the park they picked a nice spot under a tree and close enough to the lake so that they could watch the kids play with the ducks.

"Okay so does everybody want their lunch now or later?" Myka asked the group.

"Now." Everyone responded.

"Alrght than." She started unpacking the food from the basket. She made sandwiches for everybody and also had some fruit and little snacks and some waters.

After the kids were done eating they took the extra bread that Myka had brought and went down to the lake to feed the ducks.

"That was probably the best turkey sandwich that I've ever had." Helena said as she wiped her mouth with napkin.

"Thank you." Myka smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"So," Helena laid down on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "you do know that Halloween is coming up right? Any idea what you're gonna dress the kids up as?"

"Well Pierce has already decided that he's gonna be Buzz LIghtyear but I have no idea what the other two are going to be." Myka began to put the leftover food in the basket. "What about Christina?"

"Yeah she told me a few days ago that she wants to be Athena."

"The..the goddess Athena?"

"Mhm." Helena nodded.

"Wow that's very creative." Myka chuckled.

"What are you gonna be?" Helena joked.

"Me? Nothning!" Myka laughd. "I haven't dressed up in a Halloween costume since High School."

"Well why don't we dress up than?" Myka gave Helena an 'Are you crazy?' look. "Oh come it will be fun! We can take the kids trick-or-treating and we can all be in our little costumes!" Myka was still a little skeptical. Helena put her hand on Mya's thigh and gave her a puppy dog face. "Pleeeeeeaaase?"

"Ugh fine." Myka sighed. "You look like Christina when you do that you know?"

"You mean Christina looks like me."

"I still don't know how you raised her all on your own." Myka said softly.

"I didn't..not at first." Helena looked over at the lake. "I did have her father for a while."

"Where is he now?" Myka asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

"I don't know." Helena looked back to Myka, she ran her hand through Seren's hair. "One day he was just..gone."

Myka decided not press on about it anymore, she figured that Helena would talk about it again when she was ready.

After about an hour and a half the children came back from the lake. They were exhausted so they fell asleep on the blanket. Myka and Helena continued talking.

It felt so natural between them, they didn't feel any pressure to impress each other. They talked about nothing and they talk about everything. Sometime there were moments of silence and they would just enjoy the scenery and the mere presence of having the other there. It gave them this comforting feeling; like they were no longer alone in this world.

"I think it's time to go back to your house." Myka said reluctantly. "I have to pack up our stuff and head home. I want to be there in time to make dinner. I still need to talk to Sam." She sighed. "I know it's not going to be fun but..we really need sort through some things."

"Okay," Helena nodded. "let's go than."

"I just need to grab my bag!" Myka called from the hallway.

As Myka was sorting through her small duffle-bag making sure she had everything she heard a knock come from the door. She turned to see Helena leaning against the frame.

"You know you and the kids are more than welcome to stay here again, if it gets bad." Helena said as she come to Myka. "If you want the kids could stay here while you go deal with Sam." Myka gave her a small smile shaking her head.

"It's a school day tomorrow, really Helena you've done more than enough." Helena hoeld Myka's hands, rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

"Are you sure you and the kids will be okay?" Helena asked a pained expression on her face. She was worried that things would get bad with Sam, they way they did with Christina's father. Myka squeezed Helena's hands.

"Yes," Myka tried to reassure the other woman. "Sam has never and will never hurt them." Myka leaned in to kiss Helena's cheek, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

Helena pulled back from the embrace, their eyes meet. Helena tilted her chin up, her lips a breath away from Myka's.

"I'm worried that he might hurt you." Helena whispered out, their breath mingles as Myka closed the space between them.

The kiss was soft at first, both of them not really comprehending what was happening. They separated for a moment and looked at each other but their lips crashed again; this time is was more intense. Helena brought hands up to cup Myka's face and Myka entangled her's in the britts soft, black locks.

They parted again and Myka rested her forehead on Helena's. Neither of them said anything. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into but if there was one thing that they were both sure about, it was that it was going to be completely worth it in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

It was five o'clock in the morning; Myka had yet another sleepless night. Her mind was racing a thousand times per second, it was hard for her to settle on just one thought for a long time but they all had to do with two things; her marriage and Helena.

And that kiss, oh that kiss was unbelievably riveting. It elicited shock waves throughout her entire body. She never knew she could feel so passionate about a person she had only knowing for a couple weeks. From the moment she and Helena laid eyes on each other there was instant spark.

Myka found herself caring for Christina as if she were her own child and the feelings she had towards Helena still were a little unclear but if she had to pick one word to describe it, it would have been infatuation. She possessed such foolish, unreasoning passion for the woman. It made her feel like she was young again. It reminded her of the way that Sarah had permeated her, only it was more, much more.

She actually did fall asleep but only for about two hours. She had a dream about Helena. In her dream they were together, only there was no Sam at all, ever, which mean that there were no children. (Which Myka didn't particularly like.) However they lived in small house together just them two of them, Myka was a Secret Service agent again and Helena was still a medical examiner. Everything was so perfect. She came home from work to find the other woman sitting on the couch reading a book, she walked over to her and gave her peck on the lips, than she took off her jacket and laid next to the smaller woman, her head resting on Helena's chest and she could swear that she could smell her perfume again.

She imagined that it was the way it would have been if they had met twelve years ago. She felt safe in Helena's arms, nothing could hurt her, no one but the brown eyed woman mattered. All of her worries were gone. She closed her eyes. All she could feel was Helena's hand running through her curls, her chest rising up and down slowly with each breath she took. Nothing was said, it was just the comfort of having the other there.

Then suddenly when she opened her eyes again Helena was gone and she was alone in the house. She began to panic frantically looking for other woman but she wasn't to be found. Everything in the house was dark and everything looked dusted and old and gray. She tried to go out the door but it wouldn't open, she was trapped. And just when she heard someone walking up behind her, she could feel their icy breath on her neck, she woke up.

She didn't know what the dream meant. Her grandmother had always told her that dreams are our conscienceness trying to tell us something. They all have a meaning, we just have t o figure out what it is. Myka came to the conclusion that perhaps her mind was trying to point her to the person she belonged with, the person who was right for her. After the kiss she was sure it was Helena. But everything just got even more confusing when she came home to "talk" to Sam.

/

He had eaten dinner without saying a word. He just kept stuffing himself with lasagna; he even gave her small smile, which was completely out of character. She figured he was waiting to have their little "talk" that was promised until after the kids went to bed. And they did but but it did not go as expected.

"Myka I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." He said as they were both in their room, changing into their pajamas. "I was acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have done that to Aiden."

Myka was completely caught off guard. This was so unlike him and his apology seemed so genuine. One would think that she would be happy to hear him say those words but she was actually more frightened. Something was wrong but damned if she would try to get into it that night.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Her words were soft with a hint of suspicion. He nodded thankfully and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She fell onto the bed. 'What the hell was that?' She thought. That couldn't just be the end of their two day fight.

"Oh before I forget." He came out of the bathroom, startling her. "Olivia and I have to leave on a mission on Tuesday for a couple of days. We have to go to New York."

"Oh okay." She said just as quietly as before. He slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Olivia was Sam's newly reassigned partner after Myka quit. She had only met her a handful of times but she seemed like a good agent but Sam barely talked about her.

/

That morning Sam actually ate breakfast with them before he went to work. Myka was still trying to figure out why he had this sudden change in behavior but she decided to brush that aside for now. What she was really focused on was Helena. She wanted know where their relationship was heading. Butterflies built in her stomach whenever she thought of the raven haired woman; Helena's skin, her lips, her voice, everything about the woman made Myka swoon.

Myka's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. When she picked it up she had new message from Helena it read:

**'Good morning(: I just wanted to check on you, make sure everything went okay.'**

'Good morning yourself(: Yeah..everything went fine..more than fine actually. How are you?'

**'I'm fantastic..I was actually wondering if perhaps you wanted to join me for lunch today? I would really like to see you'**

'I think lunch sounds like a great idea(:'

**'Great! There's a little Italian place by my office called Anton's. Meet you there at let's say 12:30?'**

'Yeah 12:30's perfect'

**'Good! See you there(:'**

'See you there(:'

/

Myka arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. She was nervous because this was the first time she was going to see Helena after they kissed. She knew what needed to be said. There were so many questions boilng up in her mind.

When she walked in she was about to ask the hostess for a table but when she looked over she saw that Helena was already there, sitting at a table in the corner, looking absolutely stunning.

"Hello." Helena beamed as she stood up from her seat.

"Hi." Myka smiled. They hugged. Myka buried her face in the other woman's hair. After she had that dream, she realized how sad and lost she felt when Helena was gone and to have her here in her arms felt amazing.

"Hello Seren." Helena softly took the girls hand in her own and lightly caressed it with her thumb. "Please sit. I hope you don't mine I've already ordered some appetizers."

"No. Of course not." Myka said as she put Seren in her highchair, then sat down in her own seat. "So…this a really nice place." She began to scan the menu.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist. She slowly lowered her menu and saw Helena looking back at her, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Myka I know you know why I asked you here…so we could talk about what happened last night." Helena said.

"Yeah." Myka sighed. "I just don't know what to do. Everything's so complicated." She looked out the window for a moment. "I don't regret it though. The kiss I mean." Helena smiled at that. She was worried that Myka would tell her that it was a mistake and that she never wanted to see her again. "I just I need to take things slow. Figure out what this is."

"I understand." Helena sympathized. "You have a family to think about." She looked at Seren when she said this. "Take all the time you need." She began drawing circles on the back of Myka's hand. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens, I'll be here."

"Thank you." Myka smiled and entangled their hands together.

They spent the rest of the meal talking, like they always did. Helena was telling Myka about the current case she was working on. And she came to find that the green eyed woman was quite insightful, she was after all a secret service agent for a while.

They also shared funny experiences they had when they first became mothers.

"One time when Aiden was a little over a year," Myka began to chuckle. "he was eating spaghetti and Sam spilt soda all over himself and Aiden laughed so hard a noodle came out of his nose." Helena bursted out laughing, hiding her mouth behind a napkin so that the food in her mouth wouldn't go flying everywhere.

"When Christina was about four she swallowed three pennies and two dimes."

"What?!" Myka coughed.

"Yeah! I was completely freaked out, so I rushed her over to the emergency room and they said that in time she would eventually just uh..dispose of them."

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"She told me that she just wanted to see what would happen if she did." Helena took a drink of her water. "She's always been a curious girl. But I can't really blame her I was same way when I was her age."

"I was really calm as a kid, I didn't do much." Myka took another bite of her chicken.

"Why?" Helena asked.

"I don't know." Myka shrugged. "I just wasn't very social. I liked spending time at my parent's bookstore reading. If you wanted someone to go out with and have fun you wouldn't ask me, you would ask my sister."

"I'm sure you were lot's of fun High School." Helena smiled softly.

"No I wasn't." Myka shook her head. "And I'm not just saying this because I'm trying to be humble I'm being totally serious. I was shy and I was awkward, I was the poster child of the word uncool."

"That maybe so but with a face like that I'm sure I would have had your name written all over my notebook with little hearts surrounding it if I had known you then." Helena joked.

"Oh believe me this," Myka gestured to her face. "came much later. Especially these." She lightly groped her boobs. Helena laughed again. She found it so amusing how dorky Myka could get sometimes.

Unfortunately lunch came to an end far too quickly for both of the women. After much arguing they decided to just split the bill.

Helena walked Myka out to her car. She insisted on carrying Seren because she just loved holding the little girl.

"Goodbye darling." Helena lightly pressed a kiss to Seren's temple. "I hope to see you soon." She handed the girl over to her mother.

After Myka was finished strapping Seren into her car seat she walked around to the back of her car where Helena was waiting.

"I really enjoyed dinner." Myka said.

"Me too." Helena took Myka's hand in her own. "I would very much like to do it again. Is tomorrow too soon?" She chuckled.

"Not at all." Myka smiled.

They both leaned in closing the space between them. Their lips lightly touched. It was very much like the kiss the night before, not too long, not too short, just perfect. They were still getting a feel of everything. But they missed each other's touch even though they were only apart for less than twenty-four hours.

When Myka got into her car she had a goofy grin on her face. Helena made everything better. It was always just the two of them and their families, no one else in the world mattered. To Myka it felt like all of her problems sort of disappeared, at least for a little while.

So they met for lunch every day for the rest for the rest of the week. They ate at the same restaurant, at the same time, at the same table. They ordered something different each day and ate off each other's plates.

They would hold hands and play footsie underneath the table. Those lunches always gave them something to look forward to, especially those sweet kisses they would share afterwards.

On Thursday the waitress who had been serving the two women the entire week, asked them how long they had been together. This caught them both off guard they weren't exactly sure how to answer.

"Well..um we.." Helena stumbled.

"We're not official yet." Myka answered, gently putting her hand on Helena's.

"Oh. Okay." The girl nodded. "Well you guys are really cute together." She winked at both of them before she walked away to place their orders.

/

On Friday Myka picked up her parents from the airport, they were going to be visiting for a few days from Colorado.

Things with her dad were still basically the same way it had always been. They never seemed to get along. But he loved his grand kids, they were his pride and joy. She saw a side of him come out when he was with them, that she had never seen before.

They decided to go out to dinner before she dropped them off at their hotel.

"So," Myka's mother said as took a sip of her drink. "your father and I would like to take the kids out tomorrow. We were thinking we could take them to a few museums and get some lunch."

"All of them?" Myka asked. Her mother nodded. "Are you sure? I mean that's a lot to handle."

"We've taken care children before my Myka. In case you don't remember." Her dad interjected.

"No that's not what I meant I just-" She sighed, she was not in the mood to argue. "fine. Thank you I'm sure the kids will have a great time."

"Have them ready by ten."

/

'I'm going be by myself for most of the day tomorrow.' Myka thought to herself as she drove home from her parent's hotel. 'I think I could use some company.'

Helena was lying on her bed going over some test results that she gotten back from the lab when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey." Her voice hitched when she heard Myka's voice on the other line.

"Myka." She greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, same as when you saw me seven hours ago." She chuckled. "What about you?"

"Better now." Helena smiled. "Did you parent's get in alright?"

"Yeah their flight landed just on time. Than we all went out to dinner. Which reminds me why I'm calling, I was wondering if you and Christina would like to come over tomorrow? My parents are taking the kids out for the day."

"Oh..well actually Christina is at her friend's house. But I would very much like to come."

"Great." Myka bubbled. "See you tomorrow around noonish. Oh and bring your bathing suit."

/

Myka was in the kitchen putting the last contents in the blender when she heard the door bell ring.

When she opened the door Helena almost fainted from the site in front of her. All Myka was wearing was a robe, which was a bit open in the middle so she could see some of her black bikini underneath.

"Hey." Myka greeted.

"Um.." Helena cleared her throat. "hi."

"Well are you gonna come in?" Myka asked playfully.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Helena walked into the house and closed the door behind her. "Well um.." Helena was cut off by Myka's lips on hers. This kiss was a little more heated than the others were.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" Myka said against the other woman's lips. Helena just nodded. "Good go put it on and meet me outside." She walked back to the kitchen.

Helena did as she was told and went into the bathroom and slipped into her white and blue bikini.

When she walked into the backyard she found Myka, still in her robe, pouring what looked like margaritas into some cups and a hot tub behind her.

"Wow." Helena said as she walked over to the other woman. "I don't remember seeing this last time I was here." She gestured to the giant tub.

"Well that's because it was night time the last time you were here." Myka chuckled. "We bought this about a year ago, the kids love it." She handed Helena her drink. She looked over Helena; her tight stomach muscles and her perfectly tones legs. "Your bathing suit really compliments your uh..well everything." Helena laughed.

"Thank you."

Myka threw off her robe and walked up the small stairs into the hot tub, leaving a flushed Helena behind her.

"You comin?" Myka asked.

"Uh, uh yes." Helena stammered, shaking off all her thoughts. She slowly made her way into the hot water. She almost let out a small moan it felt so good against her chilled skin. "Oh that feels good."

"Yeah well I figured that we needed a day to relax." Myka leaned back against the edge.

"Indeed." Helena agreed as she took a sip from her drink. "Oh my god this is amazing."

"Thanks I got the recipe online." Myka chuckled. "Come on, sit." Helena settled next to the other woman.

"Ohhhh I really needed this." Helena sighed as she relaxed her body further into the warm water.

Myka couldn't keep the smile off of her face when she looked at the other woman; her eyes closed, the sun shining on her face. Helena looked so beautiful.

They both just sat in silence for a while, enjoying the day off, taking a sip of their delicious drinks every once in a while.

"Helena."

"Hmm?"

Myka put her hand on the smaller woman's leg. Helena opened her eyes and turned to green ones staring back at her.

"I want you to know that I..I am going to leave Sam." Myka said softly. "You aren't just a fling to me. I just need some time."

"Myka I already told you-"

"I know. I know but I just want to make sure that you understand how much I care about you. You have been nothing but kind with me and my children. And they love you so much."

"And I them." Helena softly ran her hand down Myka's neck stopping just over her chest. "I really do like this color on you." She purred, playing with Myka's bathing suit straps.

"Oh yeah?" Myka raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Mhm." Helena nodded as she leaned and kissed her. She ran tongue over Myka's bottom lip asking for entrance. Myka slowly parted her lips. Both of them began dueling for dominance.

At first Myka had both hands on the edge of the tub one on each side of Helena but the britt pushed her off.

Myka's back slammed against the wall and before she knew it Helena was straddling her, trailing kiss down her neck, hands entangled in her wet curls. She put her hands on the side of Helena's face brining her back up so she could kiss her lips. They made out until their lips felt sore, if it wasn't for the fact they were in such warm water there would have been goose bumps all over their bodies.

Suddenly they heard the front door open. They both tensed and separated, listening quietly.

"Hello?!" They heard a voice call.

"Sam." Myka whispered.

"Myka?!" He yelled from inside the house.

Helena quickly jumped off the other woman. Myka got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

Helena ran her hands through her disheveled hair, trying to compose herself before she followed Myka into the house.

"Sam?" Myka greeted her husband. "I thought you weren't going to be home until Monday."

"Yeah well the case ended early and I took the flight back." He looked around his wife he heard footsteps, he saw Helena standing their drying her wet hair. "Oh I didn't know we had company. Hello Helena." He stuck out his hand.

"Hello." She gave him a small smile. "I don't know if you want me to touch I'm all wet." He nodded and quickly retracted his hand.

"So where are the kids?" He asked Myka.

"Oh my parents took them to some museums, they should be home soon." She answered.

"Ah so is this some sort mommy spa day?" He joked, gesturing to both of the women.

"Mhm. Yep that's exactly what it is." Myka chuckled nervously.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Sam asked Helena.

"Oh uh..no I can't actually. I have to pick up Christina from her friend's house." Helena replied. "So I guess I'll see you later?" She turned to the other woman.

"Definitely." Myka smiled.

"Righty ho than. Give the kids my best. Sam wonderfully to see you again." She hurriedly grabbed her bag and shoes and rushed out the door.

"Holy shit." She whispered to herself as she sat in car staring out the window.

She surmised that they were going to be much more careful, she didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he had caught them. She knew Myka wasn't ready to leave him yet and she didn't blame her, she was thinking about the kids. They may have gotten a little carried away this time but who could blame them?

Helena wanted Myka so much she could barely stand it. It was the Jacuzzi and the margaritas and the bikinis.

'Maybe next time we'll just go out for coffee." She thought to herself.

/

Helena did in fact have to pick Christina up from her friend's house but before she did she ran home and took a quick shower, trying to get the stench of chlorine off of herself.

"Hello Helena" Nate greeted after he opened the door. "Please come in"

"Mummy!" Christina squealed as she hugged her mother.

"Hello darling." Helena kissed the top of her daughters head. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"Hello Miss. Wells."

"Hi Adelaide and please call me Helena." Helena smiled. "Do you have all your things Christina?'

"Hold on let me get them." The girl quickly ran up the stairs.

"Double check to make sure you have everything!" She called after her daughter.

"I'm sure she does." Nate chuckled. "She's very organized for a girl age."

"She certainly doesn't that from me." Helena quipped. "Thank you again for allowing her to stay the night."

"Oh no please it was my pleasure. The girls really love being with each other." He smiled.

"Yes well Adelaide is a very exceptional young lady. I'm glad that Christina has her."

"It's almost like they're sisters." He said.

"Uh yes I suppose although-"

"You know," Nate interrupted. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime this week? You know our girls hang out so much I figured you and I ought to get to know each other better."

"Oh..well uh.."

**Thank all of you for the amazing reviews(: I know the guys in the middle of everything haha. And thank you again to john6lisa for giving me some pointers and to the rest of you who I've been talking to. You all have given me such great advice!-Renee**


	7. Chapter 7

Helena sat at her desk, going over some files for the case that she was working on. A teenage boy found shot to death on the side of the road, she hoped that she could find some fingerprints on the bullets but there no such luck. She knew that it must have been gang violence of some sort. It always pained her to have such a young person with so much potential end up on her table. She always felt that distraction was the best thing when she was having a tough time at work.

Going out to dinner with Nate and the girls was nice. She really only said yes to him out of pity; he was a good man, not bad looking either but he was also incredibly boring. All he talked about was his work and the fishing trips he would take with his friends, which Helena really had absolutely no interest in. But the girls had fun which was enough for her.

"I had a great time tonight mummy." Christina said from the back seat of the car as they drove home.

"As did I darling." Helena answered. "Uncle Charles wants to know if you're enjoying the toy castle that he sent you. Have you started building it yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"No not yet. I'm waiting until Aiden and Pierce come over again. I want to do it with them, especially Aiden he's very good at building things. He's got lots of legos in his room. When are we going to see them again mummy?"

"I'm not sure darling but I will ring Myka and ask her if she want to come over this weekend, alright?" Helena smiled at the young girl.

"Alright but don't forget! You always forget!"

"I won't, I promise."

/

Myka and her parents took the kids out for breakfast before they had to fly back to Colorado. They decided to go to a nice waffle house close to airport.

"I'm sorry that we can't stay longer." Her mother apologized. "But we do have the bookstore to run."

"Oh no it's okay mom, it's good that you came." Myka said as she fed Seren some eggs.

"Boy's why aren't you eating your waffles?" Mr. Bering asked.

"I don't like them." Aiden said pushing his plate away.

"Why not?" Myka ran a hand though her son's dark brown hair.

"They're not good." He sighed. "Helena's were better." Pierce nodded in agreement.

"Who's Helena?" Jeanne asked.

"A friend mom." Myka answered.

"She made the best waffles ever after we spent the night!" Aiden bragged. "But we had to be quiet and not wake mommy."

"It was fun." Pierce chimed in.

"All of you spent the night?" Jeanne asked confused.

"It's a long story mom." Myka waved off. "A really really long story."

"Well you've just never mentioned her before I assume she must be a really close friend if you allow your children to sleep over at her house for the night."

'If only you knew.' Myka though to herself.

"She has daughter that the kids like to play with." Myka said. "She's really great with the kid's mom."

Jeannie opened her mouth to ask more about this mysterious woman who suddenly popped up into her daughter's and grandchildren's lives but much to Myka's relief the waitress decided at that moment to come and bring them their check.

After she dropped parents off at the airport and they said their goodbyes Myka took the kids to the park. Aiden didn't have any school that day because apparently there was something wrong with a few of the pipes in a couple of the bathrooms and they had to do some digging so they allowed the kids to stay home for a day or two until they could get it all situated. She figured that she might as well let Pierce stay home from school too, mainly because her parents wanted to see him before they left.

She thought about breakfast earlier and the way Aiden had talked about Helena and she realized how close her family had gotten to the Wells. Obviously to Myka Helena was more than just a close friend. But to the kids she really had become an adult figure that they looked up to. And Christina was like a sister to them.

Myka knew that she and Helena couldn't be careless, they had gotten a little carried away on Saturday and if Sam had caught them..she didn't even want to think about what he would have done. She couldn't be selfish, other people were involved.

If she was going to leave Sam she was going to be smart about it. She was going to get a job first and save up some money so she could get a place for her and the kids. She knew that Sam was not going to take the split easily but this was what she felt was right. She had been thinking about leaving him for a while, Helena just gave her the push that she needed.

/

Myka was cutting up the carrots for dinner when her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Oh good I do hate voice mail." Helena joked on the other line.

"Hi Helena." Myka chuckled.

"Hello darling. I was calling because Christina and I were wondering if you and the kids wanted come over to our house on Saturday?" The britt asked. "That is if you don't already have other plans."

"Um no I don't think we do." Myka washed dried her hands. "I'm sure we can come."

"Aces! Christina will be so excited." Helena said. "Oh but isn't Sam back won't he-"

"Sam's going out with some of his buddies." Myka said as poured the carrots into a pot. "This is the first weekend that they've all had off so they're having a guy's day or something."

"Oh, well okay. Um be at my house at let's say…four?"

"Yeah four sounds good. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No you and the children will be more than enough."

"Okay." Myka laughed. "Until then."

"Until then."

/

'We're here.' Myka texted Helena. For some reason Helena had told her that when she arrived at her house for her not to get out from her car and just let her know when she arrived. When she asked why the britt merely replied 'it's a secret.'

"Christina darling they're here! It's time to go!" Helena called for her daughter.

"Coming!" Christina yelled. "Where are we going?"

"It's surprise." Helena answered as she led her daughter out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Myka rolled down the passenger window when Helena walked over.

"Hello." Helena greeted.

"Hi Helena!" Pierce waved to her from the backseat.

"Hello sweetheart, how are all of you good?" She asked. The two boys nodded. "Good!"

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Myka said playfully.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" Helena teased. "Just follow me." With that she put on her sunglasses, turned and headed for her car.

Myka shook her head and grinned at the other woman.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into a shopping mall parking lot.

"What are we doing here mommy?" Aiden asked.

"I have no idea." Myka said as she put the car in park.

"Helena!" Pierce sang out as he ran across the pavement to the woman. Helena swept him off the floor and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I know my dear boy, two weeks away from each other is far too long don't you think?" She nuzzled his face.

"Guess what?" Pierce grinned.

"What?" Helena implored.

"Aiden lost a toof!" The boy exclaimed.

"He did?!" Helena gasped. She turned to the other male Martino, who was talking to Christina. "Aiden did you lose a tooth?"

"Mhm! See?" He smiled and showed that one of his front teeth were missing.

"Oh my!" Helena laughed.

Just than Myka walked over, pushing Seren in the stroller.

"You showing them your too missing tooth bud?" She countered.

"Yep." He turned back to continue talking to Christina.

"So now can you tell me what we're doing here?" Myka pleaded.

"Nope." Helena shook her head. "Not yet." She began walking, she could hear Myka let out a frustrated sigh behind her. "Come along, no dawdling!"

After a few minutes of walking into the mall they stopped in from a of a Halloween store.

Helena knocked on the entrance door.

"Helena what are you doing they're not open for another week?"Myka pointed to the big Grand Opening sign hanging in the front.

Before Helena could answer the door opened revealing a spunky looking young girl with short red hair with a streak of purple in it.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly.

"Claudia!" Chistina yelped and hugged the other girl.

"Hey munchkin." Claudia responded. "Come on in." She moved out of the way so that the rest of the crew could enter.

Claudia quickly closed the door behind them a locked it.

"Wow." All kids gasped as they scanned the store. There were costumes and props everywhere.

"Thank you so much for letting us do this." Helena hugged the younger woman.

"Oh of course how could I say no?" The girl joked.

"Oh um.." Helena took Myka arm. "Myka this is Claudia Donovan. She babysits Christina for me and she also works here, that is when she;s not in school."

"Hi." Myka stuck out her hand for girl to shake, which she did.

"Nice to meet you." Claudia smiled down at Seren. "Oh my god you are so fracking adorable. What's her name?"

"Seren." Myka answered.

"Hi Seren." Claudia gently ran her finger over the girls small, soft cheek.

"So Claudia can we uh-" Helena pointed to the giant store.

"Oh yeah! Ofcourse! Go!" Claudia waved her arms. "Just let me know if you need anything and when you're done I'll ring up your stuff."

The first thing Pierce set out to look for was his Buzz light-year costume, it took him a while but he eventually found it.

Christina was absolutely ecstatic when she found the perfect Athena costume. It was white and turquoise dress with a gold belt.

"So what do you wanna be Aiden?" Myka asked.

"I don't know." The boy shrugged. "Oh what about that?!" He pointed the costume that was right next to Christina's. "It's a gladiator!"

"It's better than that. It's Achilles!" Myka excalimed as she reached up and took the costume down from the rack.

"Who's that?" The little boy questioned.

"He was the greatest warrior in Homers the Illiad which is like Greek mythology. He fought in the Trojan War. But he was killed because he was shot in the one place that wasn't blessed, when he was a baby his mother washed him in this magical river but the only part that didn't get washed was his heel, which is where he was hot, hence why we call this," She touched the back of her sons foot. "the Achilles heel."

"Cool." The boy gave her a toothless smile.

"So you wanna get it?" She held up the costume.

"Mhm!" He nodded his head.

"Here you go." She handed it over. "Now go find yourself a shield and Helmet."

"Okay!" He ran off to the props section. "Hey Christina guess what I'm gonna be?!"

"My you really know your Greek mythology." Helena commented from behind the other woman.

"Yeah well the story of Troy is my favorite." Myka smirked.

"So do you think Troy actually existed?" Helena asked.

"I like to think it did. But it probably didn't." Myka chuckled. "Thank you for this by the way. I always try to come here every year but they're always so packed and are out of stock of everything I need."

"Yes well you really have Claudia to thank."

"We aren't going to get into trouble if we're here right? With the owners I mean."

"No." Helena shook her head. "They owe Claudia a favor because she modified their computers and setup fire walls...or something like that. So have you picked your costume yet?"

"Yes I have." Myka held up a black bag. "But I'm not gonna tell you what it is. It's a surprise. What about you?"

"Claudia's holding it at the front desk for me."

"What are you gonna be?" Myka put her bag in the stroller.

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise." Helena mocked. Myka laughed and followed the other woman to the front desk.

"All right you guys, here you go." Claudia handed Myka the last bag.

"Thank you so much." Myka said.

"Oh please it was my pleasure. By the way your kids are super cute."

"Good jeans." Helena winked at Myka. "Thank you again Claudia. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah totally, have a good night guys." She waved at the kids. "So fracking cute." She mumbled to herself.

"That was fun!" Christina bubbled as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Well it's only five thirty." Helena checked her watch. "You guys could come back to our place, watch a movie or something."

"Oh can we?" Pierce asked looking up to his mother.

"Only if I can make dinner."

/

"Here you can put her on my bed." Helena said as she and Myka walked into her room.

Myka set a sleeping Seren on the middle of the mattress. They set up a little pillow fort around the infant so that she couldn't roll off.

"She's so beautiful Myka." Helena softly tucked one of Seren's curls behind her ear. "Just like her mother."

Myka smiled softly at Helena. The smaller woman put her hand on Myka's cheek and ran her thumb over her lips. Myka put her hand on Helena's stopping her movements.

"Helena," She whispered. "we need to be careful. Last time with Sam we almost-"

"I know." Helena nodded.

"We just have to be more responsible. I care about you and Christina and I see how much you guys mean to the kids and if we aren't careful things could end badly and I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"I understand." Helena put her hand in Myka's curls, she gently kissed Myka on her cheek. "Now you promised me dinner." She took the other woman's hand and led her out of the room.

"Okay so it looks like we're gonna have lasagna. I know the kids like that." Myka said as she was bent over looking through the freezer. Helena definitely noticed how the other woman's shirt rose, revealing the perfectly flawless skin underneath. "Do you have a pan?"

"Oh uh..yes I do." Helena walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a rectangular shaped pan. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Myka set the pan on the counter. "Okay so I need a spoon." She walked over and grabbed one out of one of the drawers.

Helena was absolutely mesmerized as she watched Myka cook. She was in her own in little zone, just effortlessly moving about the kitchen. She would hum to herself without even knowing she was doing it, which Helena thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Myka looked up when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing." Helena waved off. "You just amaze me."

"Why?" Myka tucked a hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean why? You just do. You're so beautiful and smart and you know how to do everything." Helena made her way over to where Myka was standing.

"Well you're not too bad yourself." Myka blushed.

Helena ran her hand down Myka's arm, she could barely stand the distance between them. All she had wanted to do the entire day, hell the entire week was kiss those incredibly soft lips. She slowly leaned in, their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The two women jumped apart, Helena slammed into the counter during the process.

Myka turned to see Pierce standing at the door of kitchen.

"What's up bud?" She asked, with a deer caught in headlights look on her face.

"Christina and Aiden want to know when dinner's gonna be ready?" He said.

"Soon." Myka answered. "Five minutes."

"Okay." He ran back out the door.

The two women sighed in relief.

"You don't think he saw us?" Myk asked worriedly.

"No I-I don't think so." Helena rubbed her thigh.

"Let's just get dinner ready." Myka sighed and opened the oven and took out the lasagna.

/

After dinner the kids stayed in the living room to watch Despicable Me while Helena showed Myka the library that she had in the study.

"Wow you probably have the best personal collection of books that I have ever seen." Myka said as ran her fingers along a shelf.

"Well thank you. My family's always collected books so most of them were given to me by my father." Helena sat down the couch that was in the middle of the room.

"That's nice." Myka smiled. "My dad use to read me books all the time."

"Who's your favorite author?" Helena asked.

"Okay now don't think I'm saying this to make fun of you or anything." Myka said as she turned around. "But HG Wells is my favorite author."

"Well it's understandable he was a remarkable man. My favorite book by him is War of the Worlds." Helena smiled.

"That's my favorite too." Myka beamed, showing off her beautiful smile.

"Well I think I have an extra copy on the third shelf." Helena got up and scanned said area. "Aha!" She said triumphantly. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Come on." She patted the cushion next to her.

Myka joined Helena, the other woman draped a blanket over them. The two women cuddled into each other as Helena began reading from the book.

Myka got lost in Helena's voice, she closed her eyes and all she could hear was Helena talking and the crackling of the wood burning in the fireplace.

She felt safe with Helena, just being this close to the her was enough for Myka. The smell of that oh so familiar perfume and the feel of her chest rising up and down slowly beneath her almost felt surreal. She didn't know why Helena made her feel like that but nothing these past couple of weeks had truly made sense.

Just as Helena was finishing the fourth chapter Christina came in.

"Hey." Myka smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "The movies over. Dinner was really good Myka."

"Oh thank you." Myka said gratefully.

"Mummy next time can we go to dinner with Myka and kids to the same restaurant Nate took us on Wednesday?"

"Uh sure." Helena nodded.

"Who's Nate?" Myka asked.

"Nate's my best friend's dad." Christina said. "He's really nice, he taught me to shoot a basketball. He took us to dinner at this really nice restaurant, it was lots of fun."

"Ohh." Myka nodded.

"Christina come look at this!" Aiden called.

"Coming!" The girl ran out to the living room, closing the door behind her, leaving the women alone again.

"So..Nate?" Myka inquired.

"Now Myka," Helena began.

"No no it's fine." Myka pushed the blanket off of her. "I get it."

"Myka." Helena put hand on the woman's arm. "It was just dinner. We were getting to know each other better, our kids just enjoy each other's company. Okay two families together that's it!"

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Myka gestured between the both of them. She stood up and began putting on her jacket. "Look it's okay, you can do whatever you want it's not like you belong to me anyway."

"No it's not the same!" Helena stood up and tried to block Myka from leaving. "And besides how can you be jealous? How do you think I feel knowing that you go to bed every night with Sam?!"

"Since this thing between us started I have not touched Sam because I would feel like I was betraying you; but I guess this means more to me then it does to you." Myka exclaimed.

"That is not true! And it's not all about you here Myka, I'm sorry that your husband's an asshole but you're not the only one suffering!" Myka opened her mouth to say something but instead she just pushed her way past the other woman.

"Myka!" Helena called after her and followed the taller woman into the room. "Myka please."

"Helena I don't want to talk about." She said as she picked Seren up from the bed. "You and I we just..I don't know what we were doing anyways. We rushed into everything too fast." She walked out of the bedroom.

"Myka I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Helena whispered, she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the children.

"Come on guys we gotta go home." Myka said to her sons.

"But I don't wanna go." Aiden whined.

"Aiden it's getting late, so please get your shoes on." Myka said sternly.

Pierce walked over to Helena snuggled into her side.

"Can we stay here tonight?" He asked, his big brown eyes staring up at her. "Please?"

Helena slowly bent down next to the small boy.

"Not tonight." She said reluctantly. "Another time." She kissed his cheek. "Now go, your mommy's waiting for you."

The little boy hung his head and took hold of Myka's outstretched hand. Helena stood in the doorway as she watched them drive off. She knew what she had said was a little harsh, she always had a way of always losing her cool when things got too serious. She was just getting so frustrated with the situation. It pained her to watch the woman that she cared for indebted to a man who wasn't worthy of her. Maybe Myka was right; they really didn't didn't what they were doing.

**Thank you so much to Jess82x for all of your great ideas, I couldn't have done without you3**


	8. Chapter 8

The days dragged on painfully long for Helena. It had been two weeks since Myka left her house that night with the kids. The argument might have seemed a little silly but when she really thought about it she realized what was coming out was the pressure and the fear that they had been holding inside.

It didn't seem fair to Helena, she had finally met someone who was truly a good person and was smart and kind and beautiful and loved Christina and….was married. She felt guilty, as if she was tearing this family apart, no matter what Myka told her, she felt that Myka leaving Sam was her fault at least to some extent.

But there was this driving force inside of her that just wouldn't relent. It drove her crazy that Myka wasn't hers. She reflected on what Myka had said the last time they saw each other, "It's not like you belong to me anyways." and she was right Helena didn't belong to her and vice versa. They had no claim over each other and yet at times they acted as if they did.

It was because of the strong feelings they had towards one another. You can't ignore love, it demands whole heartedly to be felt. They never said that they loved each other but that was the thing between them; there was so much that they didn't say because they didn't need to. What was exchanged between the eyes and the soft, lingering touches said enough in itself.

That's what terrified them the most; that they could share such intimate moments, and feel something so strong and powerful, something that they had never felt with anybody else before. And it was right from the beginning, from the moment their eyes had met.

Myka couldn't ignore how she felt but because of her persistency she sure as hell was gonna try. But everything reminded her of Helena and they were always small things like the clothes she wore when they went to the zoo or the books that the other mentioned or even eating Italian food because of that restaurant they would eat at during Helena's lunch break.

The only thing that would stop Myka's mind from racing and focus on what was important was her children. Every time she would look at them she realized had something to lose. But one thing was evident; she was not happy in her marriage. Even if Helena was taken out of the quasion she would still be unhappy.

/

"Mom." Aiden said softly as he crept around the corner of kitchen to where his mother was cooking.

"Yes?" Myka turned around, holding a spoon in one hand and Seren in the other. He was still hiding most of his body behind the wall. "What'a wrong bud?" He didn't say anything. "Come here." She held out her hand.

He rushed over to where his mother was but stopped right in front of her, looking up with big sad brown eyes.

"Are you as mad at me as daddy because of what happened at school?" He asked softly. He had gotten in trouble a few days prior for getting a fist fight with another kid and Sam seemed pretty angry about the whole situation.

Myka knelt down so that she was eye level with the little boy.

"No Aiden I'm not." She smiled softly at her son.

"Are you mad?" The young Martino questioned, his bottom lip sticking out and a shameful look on his face.

"No." She sighed. She knew it really wasn't her son's fault, kid's fight, that's just the way it is. "Just don't let it happen again, I know it might seem like a good idea at the time but you're far too young to be thinking that way. Okay?"

She saw a look of relief wash over her sons face as he nodded. She held out her arm and he wrapped his around her neck, buring his face in her curls. She softly kissed his hair.

"Now go wash up before dinner."

"Okay." He said and then made his way out of the kitchen.

Myka stood up and returned to stirring the sauce in the pan. She was deep in thought, going over what happened the last couple of days. There was this hole that was screaming to be filled, there was something missing and she knew exactly what it was but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Suddenly the phone rang and without looking at the caller ID Myka answered it, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder as she kept stirring.

"Hello."

"Myka.." Myka's breath caught in her throat. "I-I'm glad you answered."

"…Helena?"

"Look before you say anything I wanted to apologize, we didn't part on good terms when we last saw each other." Helena said.

"I know we didn't." Myka agreed. "Everything just got a little overwhelming. It wasn't your fault I promise you. But there's just some things that I need to-"

"Figure out. Yes I understand." Helena sighed. "I realized that perhaps what you needed was some time to..think or what not."

"Helena I don't..I'm not sure what to do. You and Christina were not part of the plan and everything just got so fogged up and I lost track. I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Yes well…I miss you..and the kids and so does Christina." Helena said softly. "We would love to see you guys again."

"We will..but I.."

"Still need to time." Helena finished, rubbing her temples with her fingers."Well when you're ready Mykla just give me a call. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I'll be waiting. I'd wait for you forever." She aid the last part so softly that Myka barely heard her. "Tell the children that I love them." The line ended.

Myka slowly took the phone down from her ear, hot tears springing to her eyes.

Why did Helena have to be so sweet and charming and beautiful and..just amazing in every single way.

Myka felt those tears finally fall and roll down her cheek.

"Mama." Seren made her presence known. She put her hand over Myka's heart, her bottom lip sticking out a bit, a twinge of sadness showing in her eyes. "Mama hurt."

"Yes baby." She kissed the girl on her temple, another tear streaming down. "It hurts."

/

That night as Myka was getting ready for bed, she heard a phone vibrate indicating a text message alert, on the dresser. She grabbed it thinking it was hers but it was actually Sam's. She was about to put it back when she saw who the message was from. Olivia.

Now Myka wasn't one to pry but she wondered what could possibly be so important that her husbands female colleague felt the need to text him this late at night.

She slid the slide to unlock button.

ENTER PASSCODE

"Password password." She said to herself. "Birthday." She entered the year he was born.

WRONG PASSCODE try again

"Hmm.." She scrounged her mind trying to think the way Sam would. "maybe…" She entered the last four digits of his social security number.

The phone opened revealing the text message from Olivia. She smirked triumphantly at herself, it had been a long time since she hacked into someone's phone.

'Hey Sammy I just wanted to thank you for lunch today(:'

Myka didn't think too much of the message at first, it was just a friendly thank right?

But something told her to scroll through to earlier conversations..just to see.

'Can you come over tonight?'

'**Oh I don't know I'm kind of suppose to be home soon'**

'Oh come on they can last a few more hours without you..please Sammy..I neeeed you(;'

'**Fine. I guess I'm working late again tonight..'**

That conversation was just from a few weeks ago. Myka knew she should stop but she need to read more.

'So New York was fun(;'

''She sure does wink a lot' Myka thought to herself.

'**Haha indeed..I really needed that Liv(: I had a great time'**

'So did I..it was so much better than SanFransisco. Remember? When you took me out dinner and then afterwards when we-'

Myka looked away from the screen not being able to read any more.

She just stood there frozen, in the midlle of her bedroom, contemplating what to do.

Finally she decided that she needed to confront Sam.

/

She quietly crept into his study where he was going over some files. He hadn't heard he come in.

She gently set the phone on top of the papers that he was currently invested in.

"What's this?" He asked confused when he looked up at her. She gestured for him to look at it.

His entire face set up burning once he realized what it was.

There were a few moments of silence, he was just staring at his phone screen trying to come up with something to say, at first he searched for some kind of explanation or excuse it but he couldn't.

"M-Myka I.." He looked up at her still trying to find something to say. "this isn't what it.."

"Sam," She put her hand on top of his. "I'm not mad."

"You're..You're not?" He asked cautiously.

"No." She shook her head. "But we have some things we need to discuss." She sat down on the leather chair in front of him. He just looked there silently waitng for her to continue. "I don't quite know how to go about this so I'm just gonna..say it. For the past..I don't know few years you and I haven't been on the rocks and if I maye be honest we're…we're just not happy."

"Myka no we-" He tried to argue.

"Look Sam!" She held up his phone with the messages still visible on them. "This is proof that you and I have just lost all interest in each other. You're a smart guy you would never do this if you were truly happy."

"Myka please it's just a fling. She doesn't mean anything. Okay I was lonely that's it." He said sternly.

"But I'm not enough Sam! I'm obviously not what you want and I'm not blaming you. What you want is something that I can't give you."

"So this is my fault?" He asked. "I'm the difficult one right?"

"Sam I just said that it wasn't your fault."

"No but you are. What you're saying is that I'm difficult to please and it's impossible for you to meet my needs but Myka in reality you don't even try."

"What do you mean?" She asked defensively.

"Look if we're gonna be "perfectly honest" here than I'm going to tell you what I think and what I think is that you're the difficult one here not me!" He stood up from his chair, anger raging through his eyes.

"What…Sam you're missing the whole point." She tried to reason.

"No I'm not Myka." He went around his desk. "You are yet again blaming me. You never take responsibility for what you do. Yes I cheated. But why? Because you," He pointed at her. "gave up!"

"You gave up way before I did!" She now stood from her chair. "You treated me like this stupid little housewife like I was some kind of trophy because that's what your parents want right? A woman to give birth to your children and clean your house and tend to your every need! Well guess what? That's not me. I'm not just Mrs. Myka Martino I have needs too. I have things that I want. I gave up EVERYTHING for this!" She gestured around herself.

"I didn't force you to do anything Myka!" His he stepped closer to her. "You chose to have three children! So I'm sorry if they're not what you wanted!

"Yes I did choose and I've loved every minute of being a mother." She said calmly but the anger was just rising inside of her like a wave. "But where were you Sam when I need you?! While you were going on these great adventures I was here raising our kid's on my own! Once upon a time I was just as clueless to raising a child as you are, but I did it anyway because that is what a parent does! So don't you dare stand there and accuse me of not wanting my children!"

"Oh so it's okay for you to accuse me of being a bad parents but not for me?! I let you raise those kids on your own because that's how you wanted it! Every time I tried to do something with the them you were right behind me watching my every move. So yeah soon enough I got tired of it and said 'screw it I'm done.' And I let you take over because that's what you do! You have to be in control of everything! And it just drives you crazy when you're not."

"Sam..when was the last time you held Seren?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You can't remember can you?" He fell silent again. "Have you ever even been to Pierces pre-school? Or to one of Aiden's soccer practices? Don't say that I don't allow you to do anything because in the end YOU'RE the one who doesn't try. YOU'RE the one who gave up. And YOU'RE the one who's gonna lose his family."

And with that Myka turned and headed for the door but before she opened it she turned to look at her husband again.

"I'm just tired Sam..and I'm done. I'm just done."

**I'm so sorry for taking so long guys there was just this problem with the wifi and..well it's a long story! And I know this chapter's pretty short but the next chapters will be much longer because A LOT of things will be going on. And don't worry I have BIG plans for the ladies(; And the kids of course will be as adorable as ever. I just wanted to get the whole Sam thing situated so that Myka could finally begin to move on. I hope you enjoyed it.! Thank you to John6Lisa for giving me some ideas for this chapter and Jesse82x as well, you two have been a great help! Until next time-Renee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here we go chapter nine! (FYI the beginning of this chapter takes place about 3 or 4 days after Sam and Myka's fight.)**

**/**

"Hello?" The voice answered from the other line.

"Um.. ? This is Myka, Myka Bering." Myka said nervously.

"Oh Myka, is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that, I've been incredibly busy lately." Myka said weakly, she knew it wasn't a very good excuse but she just couldn't muster up a reason to call her before.

"Well I would imagine you would have your hands full with all the children you have. Is it still just three?"

"Yes it is." Myka chuckled.

"And how are they doing?" Irene asked.

"They're doing great! They're getting so big now I can barely keep up with them."

"Well I'm sure if anybody can do it, you can." There was a beat of silence. "I take it that you didn't call me just to chat, so is there something I can for you?"

"You always knew me better than anyone else." Myka laughed lightly. "Well to be honest I need help finding a job. One particularly that would involve police work of some kind. I just assumed that you would know somebody who could help me.."

"I'm sure that I could find something for you but it might take me a couple of days."

"Oh no please take all the time you need." Myka said quickly. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Of course, you were the best student that I've ever had." responded.

"Well just let me know if you get anything, you should really come over for dinner sometime so that you could see the kids again."

"I would like that. Well I'm afraid I have to go." said apologetically. "I'll call you as soon as I get any word."

"Okay thank you again." Myka said gratefully.

"Good bye Myka."

"Goodbye."

Myka set her phone on the couch cushion next to her, quite relieved that Mrs. Frederic was so willing to help her.

When Myka went to train for the secret service, Mrs. Frederic was one of her teachers.

became quite fond of Myka from the start, she knew that she was going to be a fonaminal secret service agent and she was a bit disappointed when she found out that Myka was quitting. She certainly thought that the young agent was making a mistake but she understood that family came first. She was actually kind of surprised by how good Myka was with her children, she never really seemed like the motherly type.

She wondered to herself why Myka wanted a job so desperately now.

Myka felt that she could finally start moving on. She and Sam had fought for hours the other night. But it was when she asked for the divorce he fell silent. He had no idea it had gotten _that _bad between them.

He then told her that a divorce was not the rational thing to do and she was just overreacting and they argued for a little longer but she didn't relent. She made it very clear that she was unhappy and the only thing that would make things better was a divorce.

Sam did not agree to a divorce, he realized that maybe he could satisfy Myka with "a temporary separation" as he put it.

"No Sam." She said sternly. "A temporary separation is not going to fix this." She gestured between them.

"And what a permanent one is?" He returned. "What about the kids Myka? What are we going to tell them?"

"This is what is best for everybody." She walked towards him. "I know it doesn't feel like it now but soon enough you'll see and understand that-"

"Oh I underdstand." He interrupted. "I understand that you're breaking up our family." He stood in her personal space now, his face merely inches away from hers. "But that doesn't surprise me you've always been selfish."

"Selfish?" She asked unbelievingly. "Selfish?" She repeated, mostly to herself. And then she looked at him, her eyes filled with so much anger. "You want selfish? I will give you selfish." She said whispered coldly.

Sam had never seen that look in his wife before, it was like the old Myka was gone and there was someone else staring at him.

"I want a divorce." She said just as cold as before.

And with that she turned and walked upstairs.

The next day Sam told her that he was going to "temporarily" stay at his parent's townhouse for a while.

He decided that they did indeed need a break.

/Helena was just finishing up some last minute paperwork when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Hi."

Helena stomach dropped when she heard that familiar voice.

'It couldn't be…'

When she looked up she saw Myka standing at the foot of the door, holding Seren in one arm and a back in the other.

"Myka?" She stood up from her chair. "What-What are you-"

"We came to bring you lunch." She held up the bag. "As a peace offering."

"Oh, well please come in." She walked over to where the other woman was and closed the door behind her.

She took the take out bag from Myka and saw that it was from Anton's. She smiled as she set it on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I got you the spaghetti because I know that it's your favorite from there." Myka said softly.

"This is lovely thank you." Helena beamed. She looked over Myka for a few moments before she spoke again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Myka sighed.

Just then Seren let out a small squeal, reaching her hands towards Helena.

"Oh I missed you too Seren!" Helena cooed as she took the young girl from her mother's arms, swinging her around in circle and attacking her with kisses.

Seren laughed and hid her face in the woman's chest.

Myka chuckled at the adorableness of the two.

"So shall we eat?" She asked.

"Yes please." Helena nodded as she sat on the couch with Seren on her lap.

Myka began taking the contents out of the bag and spreading them on the table.

"Oh doesn't that look good?" Helena boasted, picking up a container of spaghetti.

She opened it and began feeding Seren the sauce covered noodles.

Myka sat next to the other woman with her own plate.

They were silent for a few minutes just enjoying the food and each other's company.

"Helena?" Myka finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Helena turned to face her, sucking in a noodle.

Myka bursted out laughing when she took in the sight of the Brit and her daughter, they both had red marinara sauce all over their cheeks.

"Boy you guys sure know how to make a mess!" Myka laughed as she grabbed some napkins out of the bag.

She leaned over and wiped Seren's face first, then folded the napkin over and wiped Helena's as well.

The brown eyed woman's breath caught in her throat due to their close proximity.

She reached out her hand and took Myka's in her own. It had been killing her that she hadn't been able to touch the other woman.

"Sam moved out." Myka said softly, a twinge of sadness in her eyes. "He says it's temporary but….we both know it isn't. When I asked for a divorce he-"

"Shhh." Helena cupped Myka cheek with her hand. "Let's not talk it about it now. I just want to bask in the joy of having you here with me again."

"Okay." Myka nodded.

Helena nuzzled Myka's face with her own.

"You know I can leave after we eat. I already finished my work for the day. Open and close case. What do you say you two come back to my place for a while and then we can go pick up the kids from school and go back home and have ourselves a movie night?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Myka beamed.

"Great, now," She turned back to her food. "let's finish eating this delicious meal."

/

Once they were back at Helena's house, Myka put Seren down for nap in Helena's room, while Helena made some tea.

"You do love your tea." Myka teased as she settled down on the couch.

"Well I am British." Helena retorted.

She sat next to the curly haired woman.

"Wow I take back what I said before this is really good." Myka said before taking another big sip from the delicious beverage.

But Helena paid no attention to what the other woman had said.

She was so happy to have Myka with her again.

She got butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about her.

Even though Helena had been in love before it had never been like this.

It felt so new and passionate and just riveting in every way.

No one, except Christina, had ever captured Helena's mind and heart as much as Myka and the kids did.

"I missed you." Helena said softly.

"You already said that." Myka rand her thumb over hand over Helena's.

"I know but I needed to say it again. You and the children mean so much to Christina and I and these last couple of weeks have been so agonizing without you." She looked down at her hands sadly. "Oh Myka I am so terribly sorry for the other night."

"No," Myka sat up quickly, setting her mug on the table. "No I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been so out of it lately I just…I overreacted. I was scared and I was being unfair to you and the-"

Myka was cut off by Helena's lips on her own. Helena didn't mean to kiss her she just couldn't handle it a moment longer.

However when she tried to pull away Myka just took her face in her hands and deepened it. Helena ran her toungue over Myka's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she quickly granted.

Myka had never tasted anything so heavenly in her entire life. Helena was like a drug to her. She had gone so long without her that now her cravings were getting the best of her and she could hardly control herself.

"Ow! Bollocks!" Helena exclaimed, breaking off the kiss. When Myka looked down she saw that the other woman had spilled her raspberry tea on herself. "Oh bloody hell that is hot!"

"I'll be right back!" Myka yelled as she jumped off the couch and into the kitchen.

A few seconds later she emerged from the double swinging door but she only made it a few feet because she slipped on something and landed (quite hard) on her butt.

"Myka!" Helena quickly ran to the other woman's, forgetting all her burning pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Myka said as she began to stand up, an embarrassed blush creeping up on her face. "I got your wet rag." She said weakly as she messaged her sore bum.

"Thank you." Helena took the rag from her and applied it to her crotch area. "Perhaps we should just.." She gestured to the couch.

"Sounds good." Myka agreed.

They both plopped back down on the couch, Myka was on her stomach because her bottom hurt so bad.

"I think I broke my butt." Myka mumbled.

"Oh what a cute one it was too, such a shame." Helena teased. "At least you don't have second degree burns on your hoo-ha!"

"Hoo-ha?!" Myka laughed.

"Yes it's a reference you American's use that I find quite amusing." Helena returned. "That and dude."

Myka laughed hardily again, Helena sounded quite..so wrong using those words.

/

Three o'clock came abound and the two women both went together to pick up the kids.

The children were ecstatic to say the least when they saw each other again. And they were even more excited when they found out they were gonna have another movie night.

"Mommy is the popcorn ready yet?!" Pierce yelled, his head wresting on Helena's shoulder.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" She called back.

She very slowly walked back from the kitchen, being careful that she didn't slip again, holding two bowls of popcorn.

"Here you go bud." She handed her son one of the bowls. "There are you are guys." She gave the other to Christina and Aiden. "So what did we decide on?" She sat next to Helena.

"Brave, Monstors Inc and Toy Story!" Christina said excitedly.

"You think we're going to be able to watch all of those in one night?!" Myka exclaimed.

"Probably not." Aiden shrugged.

Myka just chuckled and snuggled up to Helena.

Somewhere at the end of Brave Myka's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She whispered quietly, slipping off to the study.

"Did you know you know that Girraffes can lick the inside of their own ears!" Pierce asked Helena.

"No I actually I did not know that." She chuckled. "That's rather interesting, did you learn that at school?"

"Yep." He nodded and then returned to her his position with head on his shoulder. "Also koalas eat their parents poop."

Helena laughed so loud that both Christina and Aiden turned around to shush her.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Just then Myka returned.

"Is everything alright?" Helena asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Myka as she sat down. "It was just my good friend who was letting me know that she got me a job interview on Monday." She took the blanket that she had brought from the study and spread it over them.

"A job interview? Where?"

"Uh the Baltimore Police Department. They're looking for a new homicide detective."

"Shhh." Aiden and Christina said again.

"Sorry." The two women said in unison.

In the middle of Monstors Inc Christina and Aiden both crawled up on the couch. Pierce was cuddled up to Helena's side, Aiden leaning against Christina, Seren was on Myka's lap, who' s head was resting on Helena's shoulder, their hands entangled underneath the blanket. This was the way they had fallen asleep that night, cuddled up together peacefully the end credits of toy story playing on the TV.

**Thank you so much for readin you guys! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


End file.
